Fame
by chockolaaate
Summary: He was someone who owned the world, had a million people wrapped around his finger and money the gods envied, and yet, he chose her. “I’ll make you famous, my Cinderella.” And though Mikan Sakura wouldn’t accept it inwardly, she believed in him. NxM
1. Little Girls and Big Boys

**Chapter 1**

_"With fame, you know, you can read about yourself, somebody else's ideas about you, but what's important is how you feel about yourself – for survival and living day to day with what comes up."_

_(Marilyn Monroe)_

_--_

Mikan Sakura didn't like this at all.

She rested her chin on her palm as she watched the actors rehearse their lines. She thought how unfair everything worked for her, one minute she was the lead and the other she was unexpectedly out of the movie.

"Mikan, what the hell are you still doing there?" Tsubasa Andou called, dangling his suit over his shoulder. "I have another job fo—"

"Mikan!" Kira, the actress who was added in the cast for the last minute, the girl who Mikan was replaced with, called out, shifting her position towards the boy. "You're leaving? Good luck, then." She smiled, placing her bag on the table beside her.

"Thanks." The brunette stood, eyes on the girl's new Louis Vuitton bag. She knew it was really mean of her, but she couldn't help but think that she didn't need any of that, most especially coming from _her. Role-stealer_, she thought. "You too."

Her manager then placed a hand on Mikan's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Kira-san, I have to take my agent with me now, we have some important business to attend to." He pushed Mikan out of the room and waved. "Best wishes on your next scene!"

The brunette looked at Tsubasa, wondering why he even added that _unessesary _line. "What are you planning?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, Mikan-chan." His crooked smile explained everything for her.

And by that time, Mikan Sakura was quite sure something was not right.

--

He lay on the bed, watching the girl put her clothes back on. She immediately noticed, holding her blouse close to her before putting them on. "Stop staring."

"No, I'll stare all I want." His voice was husky and low. Just how she liked it - actually, how everyone liked it. There was nothing about Natsume Hyuuga that you wouldn't like about. Everything about him captivated anyone who comes across him. He'd just unconsciously wrap you around his fingers and then crumple you to pieces. That was how he was. How he was like. And how he survived in the social circle, putting himself all the way to the top. "You don't have any problems with that, right?"

Her face turned red. Her body heating up. "N-no..." She tried to not make the conversation or what else they had been doing for the last hour any longer and hurried off to the door. "I'll go now."

"One last thing..." The Hyuuga turned around, his back faced to her. "...If you want to be famous, you should do a better job at this next time."

The girl clutched her handbag furiously. Her vision turned black. She was tired. And she decided she won't give a damn anymore. This man was just as evil as what she had heard. "N-next time? What do you intend on doing?! I tried my best to please you today – I sacrificed my virginity to you, damnit!" With that, she raised her hand and attempted to slap him, only to be stopped by him.

"Did you think you can get away with slapping me with that dirty hand of yours?" He pushed her away, grabbed his wallet and placed a handful of money on the bed. "You just gave up something most precious to you for money with someone you barely even know… do you think you deserve to be treated differently?" He chuckled, standing up, letting the dollar bills fall on her. "Although you try to act innocent, but you're actually the same as I am."

The girl collapsed on her knees the same time Natsume Hyuuga slammed the door behind him. She cried, just because she knew that the only thing she could do now was to cry after what she had just lost.

--

She scanned the rooms, her heart pounding faster than her footsteps were on the wooden floor. Her hand rested on her knees as she tried to catch up with her breath. She tried to clear her mind for that moment; trying to prevent herself from thinking Tsubasa had completely betrayed her, luring her into one of his experimental antics - just for the sake of being famous. She played the bet, gambled her life - gave up on what she was supposed to be, what her family would've wanted, just to chase after her dreams. Mikan had always been the type to follow what she wanted, without going against the rules. She wanted to play safe, and at the same time, win the game. She wanted too much, expected too much - and ended up nothing but being in the last place.

Someday, she said, she thought, she knew she'll be able to reach the top; her hard work would pay off. After all, isn't it the turtle, who played right - slow and easy, who won the game and had beat the rabbit?

Mikan Sakura stopped, her head looking up in front of the white wall. She grimaced. It was a dead end.

"Looking for something?" A voice called out. Mikan felt like she was in one of those crappy HBO movies they show every Monday morning. The brunette didn't dare turn and waited for a signal to break into an escape until a hand stopped her from doing so.

"S-stop it!" She struggled away from him, but the harder she tried, the stronger he got. Tears filled her eyes as his hand landed on her side. She felt chills run from down her spine and something had just blocked her throat from screaming. "P-please… S-stop it! Stop! Sto—"

The pair of hands around her waist disappeared. Mikan turned, embracing her body to herself as she watched the man get beaten up by a young man.

"Didn't she just tell you to stop? Goddamnit! Everyone I come across today never fail to irritate me." He kicked him, leaving the man barely conscious. "Do you want to die?"

The man couldn't recognize who was the person trying to beat him into a bloody pulp, but at the time he looked up and saw his blazing crimson eyes, he froze. He was Natsume Hyuuga and something about the look in his eyes told him that he had to escape that very moment.

--

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much I'm gra—"

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood to be nice right now." He turned to look at the girl, slid his finger under her chin and lifted it slightly like it was glass. Delicate and fragile, he made her seem. "You're that Mikan Sakura aren't you?"

Mikan smiled, completely thankful for him—and the fact that he knew he name made her feel tingly inside; at that point, he already seemed like a hero to her. "Yes, yes, I am."

"—so you're that no good wannabe, then." He dropped his hand from her face, placing them in his pockets.

Mikan frowned. She inwardly took back what she had just thought about him. "What the hell do you mean?"

"This building is not for kids." He pricked her forehead. "If you want to be famous in an overnight then this is the first place you need to go. Get someone in one of those rooms to sleep with you, get them satisfied, and then you'll be the biggest celebrity in Japan in no time."

Mikan couldn't believe what she was hearing. This... this place this man was telling her, this was the place Tsubasa Andou tricked her in. He was expecting her to... to be _raped._ Was that it? She was silent for a moment. "I must've been in the wrong place then." She took a deep breath and bowed. "Thank you for saving me. I really don't know what was coming."

He smirked, trapping her with his body all of a sudden. "If you thought that was scary…" He whispered in her ear. "…wait till you see what I can do." His lips teased her skin. "You wanted this right? This is what you've always liked to do. Tell me what you want, a new movie? A CD debut? Your own TV show? Or a big talent fee—"

"You bastard!" The tears building in her eyes dropped one by one as she gave him a hard blow on his right cheek using all the anger she had in. "Who gave you the right to treat girls this way as if we're playthings?! Do you think you can make the world stop revolving with your money and your power? Do you think you can actually buy everything?"

He dropped his arms on her sides. "Is that all you want to say? I actually thought the entertainment world was something much more interesting that what I did so I gave it a try." He ruffled his hair with his hand. "But I can still say politics is the best."

"What's your point then?" She wiped her eyes and continued to glare at him.

He turned at the girl, looking at her like how an eagle would look on his prey. "In this world, there isn't anything you can't buy with money."

"Y-yes there is!"

"Are you going to say it's your heart or something?" He chuckled, moving a step away from her, placing his hands in his pockets.

"It's true! You can't buy my heart even if you'd give me all the money in the world!" Mikan Sakura looked rather determined. She was ready to prove this guy wrong.

"Yes." He took a step closer. "Yes, I can."

And at that moment, he looked her through with his crimson eyes that left her breathless. It was her first time seeing something rare and beautiful as eyes like his – she was left mesmerized. And before she knew it, he leaned in and kissed her.

She didn't have the strength to push him away as he leaned in deeper to kiss her. Mikan Sakura closed her eyes in silent panic, thinking how a dirty player he was.

--

_I'm feeling all super human, you did that to me  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human (I feel so super human)  
Super human  
Oh, you did that to me  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human (I feel so super human)  
Super human  
_

_(Super human, Chris Brown ft. Keri Hilson)_

--

**Author's Note:**

This story is inspired by _Love Celeb. _I wouldn't say it is based from it since I have my own plot for this. I just liked the situation the characters were in and I think it's pretty interesting to write. Not too cliché, and not too out of character. Don't you think?

Please read and review (tell me what you think - constructive criticism is welcome).

**Edited: **_December 22, 2009_

Yep, I kind of edited the chapters and re-posted it. I hope you don't mind. Anyways, I'll post the other chapters each day, and I'll release the recent chapter on Christmas day.

XO.


	2. Apologies

**Chapter 2**

_Expect nothing, live frugally on surprise._

_(Alice Walker)_

--

The day had gone by swiftly as what Mikan thought. Today wasn't as busy as usual. For something she had done for a long time, Mikan Sakura wasn't standing inside an entertainment building, giving out her resume to every executive that worked there. Instead, she was sitting in a wooden chair, eating a chicken sandwich her grandfather had prepared for her that morning.

"Tired?" A hand handed her a bottle of water. Mikan looked up, immediately smiling.

"Hotaru!" her arms reached for the girl. "I've missed you."

"I didn't." It was half true. She was annoying, that very reason alone made her glad she was gone for the week. Some part of her missed her, just because no one was there to annoy her. It seemed silly, but she was somehow reasonable.

"Hotaru, you don't have to be shy about it. I know how much you've missed me."

"No," Hotaru stated flatly. "No I didn't."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Silence.

"Why?"

An amused smile replaced Hotaru Imai's stoic expression. "Because," she cut herself off. She watched Mikan finish her sandwich in one bite. No one amused her like she did.

Everybody in the room was watching the two. The atmosphere was beginning to be the way it originally was. One was dark and one was light. Everything was balanced. To Hotaru, Mikan Sakura was always the one to break boundaries and make new limits. After being transferred from school to school, Hotaru Imai never had the chance to make friends and she never opposed that idea either, she'd rather be isolated from anyone than to make an effort to join their social circle. Hotaru knew for a fact she was far more superior than they were. Hotaru Imai was known as a prodigy and was the youngest person enlisted as an inventor in MENSA International.

But Mikan proved herself to be worthy for Hotaru Imai's effort. Mikan Sakura showed her a different view on life, something far more different than what Hotaru had viewed it. Everything seemed so strange, yet so normal. It was the irony of life.

"How was your week then?" Mikan asked, opening the water bottle's lid. Hotaru was caught off-guard by her sudden question. Her sadness from the conversation was long forgotten.

"My week?" Hotaru repeated, reminiscing on the things she had done that week. "It was as normal as it usually is, only minus the nuisance."

"Yesterday was probably the worst day I'd ever have in my entire life aside from being casted out of the movie." Mikan took a sip from the bottle. "I was... in the worst possible situation I thought that could ever happen in my lifetime." She said. "You don't mind if I left out the details, do you?"

"Depends," Hotaru sat next to the girl. "What exactly happened?"

"I... Tsubasa... yesterday...." She was looking for the right words to start, but she found herself looking for nothing. She thought of what had happened, which to her, seemed like a long time ago. "Yesterday, Tsubasa tricked me into going in some building... a building where people were... _doing it._"

"You're telling me, in school, that you're not a virgin anymore." She took out her pen and wrote the date. "This is a first."

"N-no, no no!" Mikan cried, throwing her arms in the air. "I'm still a virgin! Swear on any book you like!"

"Are you telling me the truth?" Hotaru raised her pen and waved it in Mikan's face. "Or do you want my pen to figure that out for you?"

"How the hell do you figure that out by that!" She slapped the pen away from her. "I really am a virgin! Trust me!"

"I do." She placed the pen back in her bag. "But _how_? How did you manage to get out of that place _pure?_"

"A boy." She took a deep breath and thought about what he told her. That insolent bastard. "A boy saved me from being... you know. But he's not as good news as I thought he was." She didn't mention the fact that he took her first kiss. "In short, he's nothing but a pretty face."

"Elaborate what you're trying to say, Mikan."

"His looks were something you'd see in a fashion magazine. Perfect body, perfect face and his eyes! His eyes were as red as rubies! They were… bone-chilling – and I meant that in a good way."

"And that's supposed to be one of the worst day you ever had in your entire life?"

"No, it was his attitude. It was the exact opposite as to what he looked like. His ego was probably two times bigger than yours. And that's a lot."

"Obviously." The way Mikan described him was vague to Hotaru's mind. Though Mikan Sakura was one to exaggerate, it seemed that today was an exception. Although one description gave away his identity; his crimson eyes.

Mikan Sakura could hardly believe what she just heard. Hotaru Imai just agreed to what she said. The brunette smiled. Victory. Sweet victory. Sweet rare victory.

Hotaru Imai was ignoring Mikan's triumphant smile. What bothered her was what Mikan just told her. Was it possible that she just met Natsume Hyuuga? Probably not, there was no way she could. Hotaru Imai would find out herself.

--

**Text message from: **Tsubasa Andou

_Mikan-chan! Where are you, I'm already outside._

Her mind was telling her to delete the message and ignore it completely, but her body moved unconsciously on its own, and went out of the room to greet her manager.

On her way down the stairs, a freshman who was running the opposite way she did, grabbed her wrist and gave her a look that seemed to be telling her something she couldn't point out what. "Are you Mikan Sakura?"

The brunette smiled. To be acknowledged by someone she didn't know was a feat. Something she wanted, something she had dreamt of. "Yes," She said, proudly. "Yes, I am."

"Then please go out quickly." He said. "Students couldn't go home because of the ruckus the reporters are making outside."

"What ruckus?"

"I have no idea; I'm not the celebrity here." He said. His words made her smile. _Celebrity_. It sounded so surreal.

"Ok, I will." She smiled and headed for the door, as she pushed it open, numerous flashes suddenly blinded her way out.

"_It's Mikan Sakura!"_

"Mikan! Mikan!" A reporter approached her. "What do you feel getting the lead role in—"

Mikan's head turned at the sudden grab on her skirt.

"You're the cover girl of Elle Magazine! How are you going to express your image through pictures?"

"Sakura-san! I heard you're planning to have debut CD, who is it going to be produced?"

Questions, over questions, over questions. Mikan's head could hear nothing but continues buzzes and flashes coming from the reporters. Her eyes squinted from the camera lights as a hand went around her waist and guided her way out of the crowd and into the car.

"W-where am I?" She rubbed her eyes, her eyes darting towards the familiar figure beside her. "Tsubasa-kun, what happened? Where are we going?"

He smiled, patting her head. "You've done a good job; you're going to a live interview today. I knew you had it in you… I just requested for a lead role in a drama and yet your name was practically requested in every vacant spot in the entertainment business!"

"What do you mean I did a good job?"

"You… slept with Hiroshi Yajima didn't you? He owns the network company you'll be having an interview with today."

"I didn't sleep with anyone as far as I'm concerned." Her voice was stoic and cold. It was the first time Tsubasa heard her like that but he knew he deserved it. He actually felt bad the moment he separated from her yesterday. "All I remember was getting _tricked_ into getting laid."

"Mikan... I'm really... But look at..." Many words sprung to his lips, but it died there. "I'm really sorry."

"I know," Mikan looked out, leaning her cheek on the window. "But that doesn't really matter anymore, does it?"

"I wish it did." He looked at her and smiled. "I wish I never sent you there too. And I wish you'd accept my apology."

His smile just melted her heart. At that point, Tsubasa Andou officially had a spot in Mikan Sakura's heart. She smiled back. One moment, Tsubasa could make her extremely angry, but with one smile he could immediately make her forget all about it. Mikan Sakura knew why because no matter how much she tried getting him out of her mind, he'd always come in unconsciously. He was starting to grow on her - something that differ them from the others. They had a relationship that only they can manage, only them who could understand; only them who could make it work. And after everything they've been through, Mikan Sakura was thinking as she looked back at him; how can she not accept?

_--_

_One, two, three  
Counting out the signs we see  
The tall buildings  
Fading in the distance  
Only dots on a map  
Four, five, six  
The two of us a perfect fit  
You're all mine, all mine_

_And all I can say  
Is you blow me away_

_Like an apple on a tree  
Hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
But you picked me  
Like a shell upon a beach  
Just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
But you picked me  
Yeah you picked me_

_So softly  
Rain against the windows  
And the strong coffee  
Warming up my fingers  
In this fisherman's house  
You got me  
Searched the sand  
And climbed the tree  
And brought me back down_

_And all I can say  
Is you blow me away_

_Like an apple on a tree  
Hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
But you picked me  
Like a shell upon a beach  
Just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
But you picked me  
Yeah you picked me_

_(You Picked Me, A Fine Frenzy)_

--

**Author's Note:**

Mikan Sakura and Tsubasa Andou are, in no means, in a relationship as a couple. Yes, they are in a relationship but in a friendship, manager-agent sort of way. I hope you understand. I'm not planning to do a love square by squishing Tsubasa in. Thank you very much.


	3. Waiting

**Chapter 3**

_**Power:**_

_-Ability to do or act; capability of doing or accomplishing something._

_-Great or marked ability to do or act._

_--_

"…And then always remember to look at the camera once in a while and smile." Tsubasa crossed the room, he seemed to be looking at the door, but his mind was elsewhere. He extended his arms and turned to face her through the mirror. "Smile as if you owned the world."

The girl mumbled. All she can see was darkness. All she felt was something that pressed her eyes. Something heavy placed in her hair. Something running over her mouth, her forehead, her cheeks and her nose. A hand lifted her chin, wiping a smudge under her eye. Mikan opened her eyes slowly as soon as the hand disappeared from her face. She looked up at a woman who held a make-up brush, smiling at her with satisfaction.

"Good." She muttered. "Perfect." She assured herself, giving one quick look at her face before she moved off to place everything back in her kit.

Mikan stared glanced at the room through the mirror in front of her. There were white ottomans with handbags and coats strewn across them. The belongings of models passing the time. Girls fluttered around the room, pulling on clothes and fixing up their appearance. Attendants moved around the racks of clothes, running lint brushes over models and apparel. Making everything perfect.

She marvelled at the world she was in. Everybody she met, everybody she saw and everybody she had acquainted with had worked to imitate perfection. Perfection in means of being captivating in airs and grace. Perfection in means of being beautiful as if it came naturally. As if it was art. As if it was something that came from the Lourve. Perfecting perfection.

"You're that Mikan Sakura, right?" A girl approached her, holding a paper and a pen at the other. "Can I have your autograph?"

She smiled. "Sure." The brunette placed the paper on the table, scribbling something along the lines of 'Thank you for your support' and 'I love you'. She closed the pen and handed her the paper. "Here it is."

The girl blushed. Mikan didn't have any idea why. "T-thank you." She stammered, not knowing what to do next and hurried away.

Tsubasa opened the door for the girl as he looked at Mikan. "You look beautiful today." He said, walking over to the brunette. "Mikan… promise me one thing."

She watched him walk to her, bending down to her height as she was sitting down. He grabbed her hand, looking at her eyes. She stared back at him, smiling. "What?"

"Shine for me today."

Mikan smiled slightly. She felt powerful all of a sudden. She had the world at her feet. She had found her place. The lights, the clothes, the fashion. It was all about emotion, perfection and appearance. It was all about how she presented it. It was all about her. And it would be eventually – all about her for longer than a runway duration. It would be all about everything she gave, not just her appearance.

She didn't want the pain, she didn't want the hunger, and she didn't want the lack of privacy. She wanted the power, the prestige, and the pedigree. She wanted the recognition, the life, and the adrenaline. She wanted the emotion, the fire and the passion of her business. She wanted it because it was her.

Because it was the closest thing she had to giving back. To being her. To exploring the possibilities.

The closest thing she had to empowerment.

"You bet I will."

--

The dressing room opened. Everybody glanced up from their work to look at the sudden intruder.

Everything happened so fast that Tsubasa couldn't comprehend the situation when everyone who were in the room lines up in two lines, altogether bowing their heads as they greeted the man. "Good afternoon, Natsume-sama."

Natsume ignored the salutation and went to the manager. "Who are you?" He was the only person who ignored his presence. His ego had been assaulted.

Tsubasa was out of his mind as he looked straight in Natsume's eyes.

"I _said_; who are you?" His voice went a tone higher, and stronger. Tsubasa blinked at him and nodded his head out of shock. This person had an aura that could completely hypnotize the breath out of you – whatever it was; something about him said he was someone in inclusive authority.

"Y-yes," He nodded his head again. "Yes, I am."

The people waited for Natsume's reaction. Silence. He remained laid-back. The look on Natsume's face seemed that he was used to these kind of response. He chose another question. "Are you Mikan Sakura's manager?"

He nodded, this time, Tsubasa was already conscious at what he was asking. "Yes, I am."

"Oh. You're that… bald guy." Tsubasa flinched. He took a few seconds before realizing that his name can actually read into baldy.

"My name's Tsubasa."

"I don't care." He looked away, eyes travelling on the workforce who had gathered into lines. "The only person I'm looking for is Mikan Sakura."

"She's already on air." A man braved to answer his statement. He wasn't sure whether Natsume would be mad or ignore him. But at least he tried.

Fortunately, Natsume just nodded his head. "Very well… I'll come by later."

He turned for the door when until Tsubasa grabbed his sleeve. Everyone else in the room were wishing for Tsubasa Andou's poor soul. "What's your business with my agent?" His voice was sturdy and hard.

"None that you would care of," He looked him in the eye for the last time before snatching his arm off of his grip. "It's between me and Sakura." And he slammed the door shut as he left.

Everyone soon hurried back to the time they wasted. Almost all of them gathered around Tsubasa, complimenting his bravery for talking back against the man. But he wasn't paying attention. He just stood there on the same place, pondering.

Natsume Hyuuga just changed Tsubasa's first impression of him. Maybe he didn't like talking to people that much. Though, Tsubasa Andou wasn't very sure of it. He had the looks, he might've had the money but he certainly didn't have the charm to be Mikan Sakura's ideal man. That, Tsubasa Andou was very sure of.

--

"Who inspired you to join the entertainment industry?" Hiroshi Yajima placed his leg over the other as he asked Mikan the question. Everyone in the audience knew they shouldn't be underestimating the guy just because his face looked at as coarse as the moon and his body as broad as a wall; he was Japan's biggest TV personality.

Mikan had been answering his questions as casual as she could be. It wasn't the lights, it wasn't the camera and it wasn't the probing glance the audience threw at her for the last six minutes she had been on air that made her nervous. It was the man himself. Hiroshi Yajima talked to her like he didn't even knew her before. Like he didn't even made attempt to rape her.

She thought it would've been better if the black spot near his left eye wasn't visible enough. For the camera, at a long distance, the bruise on his face wasn't noticeable. But being five inches further away wasn't enough for that illusion. His face made reminded her of _him_, his crimson eyes, and the willpower in his voice that said that he would prove to her that he was as influential as he showed himself to be.

That he would most likely steal her heart.

"Who inspired me…?" She repeated the question to herself. Familiar faces, but some were just somewhat vague appeared in her head, replacing the former. "My manager, my grandpa and my mother. They're the only family I have." She pointed at her chest, where her heart was. "And they'll always be in here. Especially my mother."

"Your mom?" He stopped in his tracks, placing aside the script he was holding and asked her again as if he was really interested. "Could it be that you're Yuka Azumi's daughter? _The _Yuka Azumi?" The audience gasped. Why didn't they see it earlier? Mikan didn't want her mother's reputation to make her famous. She didn't want anyone to expect, she was afraid she'll just bring their hopes up. Her mother ran off with a producer, somewhere in France. Mikan was a year old when they left. They left, and never came back. It was one of Japan's biggest mysteries. After a few years, no one heard a single news about them. When Mikan was a little girl, she waited for her mom to come back, but as soon as she turned thirteen, she just stopped trying.

One thing's for sure, something about Mikan Sakura reminded her that she was her mother's daughter, it was her love for fame.

"Yes I am."

Hiroshi was saying something she couldn't comprehend what as she was lazily scanning the room in a failed attempt to see if anyone she recognized was there.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Maybe she was hallucinating, or maybe she wasn't getting much sleep as she thought she was. Maybe she was out of her mind; actually, that would've been a better reason rather than seeing his face for the second time.

Deep down inside her heart, she wished to see him again. But it all came a bit soon.

Because behind the third camera on the left, Natsume Hyuuga was looking straight at her with his arms crossed.

Like he was observing her.

Like he was taunting her.

Like he was asking her to fall for him right away.

Mikan Sakura wasn't paying attention to anything that was happening. The show had ended and Gin stood up from his seat, complaining about the ache in his bottom the new chair had brought him. But Mikan Sakura was still in her chair, staring back at Natsume. His eyes sent chills to her body like it did the first time.

But this time it was different.

Because something about the look in his eyes told her all her assumptions were right.

--

Natsume waited until no one was in the studio. Mikan stood up from her seat and walked to him. "W-what are you doing here?"

He ignored her and smiled. It was calculating and cold. "Did you like my surprise?"

She stared back at him, dumbfounded. "This…" Pause. Quick thinking. "This is all your doing?"

He chuckled, a deep baritone. It sounded a little too perfect in her ears. "Yes. Did you like it? Do you want more – doesn't fame feel _so_ good?"

"I can't _believe _you!" Mikan Sakura raised her hand to slap him not until he held on it before it touched his face.

"It was a lucky shot but can't hit me like you did anymore." His voice was amused. He sounded too much like a child being handed on a toy. "I'm giving you one more chance. You can think everything over and I can forget about what you told me before."

"Like I'd want to." She retreated her hand. It was either that she didn't want him to feel her body trembling or that she didn't want him to touch her. All was almost the same thing.

"You'd want to for sure."

"What did you see in me, anyways?" She seethed. "You can play on other girls for all I care. But why do you even bother yourself for me?"

"Why, you ask?" He grinned wistfully. Obviously, the first question was left unanswered. Natsume slid his finger under her chin and raised it up. He looked through her with his eyes like a child would on a candy or a thief on jewellery. "If I want something _so_ badly… I'd get it no matter what."

"I…"

She tried to make a comeback but a finger stopped her mouth from doing so. "I'll make you famous, my Cinderella."

His hand fell from her face and before Mikan could regain her composure, he was gone. His words struck her. Never did she encounter someone like him. Someone who was trying to make her fall for him. Someone who was so full of it. He wasn't her prince. A guy she dreamt of loving was a gentleman, who'd make her smile in one moment, who she would've fallen for all over again. Someone whom she was sure she could give her heart to.

And he wasn't it. She could bet her life on it if she could.

But something in the way he spoke, something behind his ghostly smile and something deep down inside his eyes told her that he could change everything for her heart.

And though Mikan Sakura wouldn't accept it inwardly, she – even for the slightest minute – believed in him.

--

_Because these things will change_

_Can you feel it now?_

_These walls that they put up to_

_hold us back will fall down_

_This revolution, the time will come_

_For us to finally win_

_And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah_

_So we've been outnumbered_

_Raided and now cornered_

_It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair_

_We're getting stronger now_

_Find things they never found_

_They might be bigger_

_But we're faster and never scared_

_You can walk away, say we don't need this_

_But there's something in your eyes_

_Says we can beat this_

_(Change, Taylor Swift)_

--

**Author's Note:**

Longest chapter yet. Tsubasa was so into the moment that he couldn't recognize who Natsume Hyuuga is. You can guess how important Natsume claims himself to be and what his position in the industry is until the next chapter comes up. I'm glad I even got reviewers. At least, I won't be writing with an empty audience. They make me so happy!^^

Oh, if you're bored and wanted to have that feeling of laughing out loud in front of the computer screen looking like an idiot, then I suggest you read _Dear Higuchi Tachibana, _by_ maarshmalloews._ Total epic crack, I tell you. :)

So, I think you know the drill by now, right?

Please Review :)


	4. Bad Romance

**Chapter 4**

_"__Rather than love, than money, than fame, give me truth.__"_

_(Henrey David Thoreau)_

--

Mikan Sakura was looking at the clock through the mirror. It was already past noon. She was combing her hair, or what seemed to be what she's trying to do since her hair was roughened up by a bottle of hairspray. She was already in her overalls and her face had less make-up than she had on the shoot.

She smiled, still couldn't believe she was Japan Vogue's December cover girl. Her attention drifted to the ache on her hair. She placed the brush down and sighed, completely giving up on her hair.

Her phone rang the instant the stood up from her seat. Tsubasa was outside the dressing room, she presumed, talking to the photo editor all the while checking her pictures out. He called her out for a few times and she declined each time he did.

"_How's life in the fast lane, superstar?"_

Mikan's face brightened up the moment she heard Hotaru's voice. "Hey! What's up calling me surprisingly today?" She moved towards her bag and placed her things on the table in it.

"_Nothing big, I guess." _Her voice was calm but she spoke a bit too fast. It was Hotaru's hesitant voice. Mikan wondered what she was going to say next. "_I was just thinking…"_

"About?"

"_About the guy you said three days ago." _Her voice turned dull for the slightest second and back to her hesitant again. "_I'm suspecting you're in it big time."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Your mystery guy, idiot. You've questioned his importance to the Japanese society, didn't you?"_

Mikan wasn't quite the smart one to comprehend or even remember asking Hotaru anything. But Hotaru Imai's an Imai, so this was not to be unexpected. "Sure, maybe."

"_Well, I have your answer."_

"And I don't understand why you're not telling me this _after_ I get home." Her voice was beginning to sound like it was Imai who's the crazy one.

"_Because, if I do, you might run into him somewhere and do something crazy at him. I'm telling you this beforehand, because once you do something wrong with that guy and then it's 'off with your head'" _She said and then coughed a bit. "_Or in your case, 'off with your career.'"_

"As usual, I don't get what you're saying, Hotaru."

"_That line isn't as much of a surprise to me either." _Her voice was back into her normal one. "_Anyways, back to my point, your mystery guy seemed to be Japan's most influential person."_

"Come _on_. Stop exaggerating and tell me the real deal. If you have my answer, then tell me what it is…"

"_He's the son of the—"_

Her phone rang again, this time it was the sound of her phone dying. Mikan clutched the phone in her hand and placed it in her bag. "Son of a bitch, all right." She bit her tongue and hoped that maybe she wasn't in some big trouble.

_Maybe what Hotaru's trying to tell me wasn't as important as it seemed to be_, she thought. _Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't really much of a big deal._

--

Natsume Hyuuga their position on the bed and moved the girl away from him. He looked at her and for a winding minute, tried to remember what her name was. Karin? Kit? _Ah, _he thought, _Kira. Her name's Kira. _He gave a role in that movie. Natsume didn't bother to remember the title as he stood up from the bed and lighted a cigarette. His head was spinning and the room was hot. Or maybe it was just him. He didn't know and he couldn't care less.

After a few puffs, he coughed, sensing he had enough, Natsume killed his cigarette on the ashtray as he opened the TV. Channel 5. News. Morning news, it said, to Natsume, it was just boring morning news. "Yesterday the prime minister went to visit the President of the United States of America; reasons are unknown for now and are currently top secret, but it—"

"Boring." He yawned. His finger was steady on the button with a right arrow drawn on it.

"Japan's newest idol is set to model for Vogue's December issue." Natsume placed the remote on the bed, leaned near the bed frame and listened to the news with a grin playing on his lips. "Mikan Sakura. What _is_ new about her? Well, from a previous interview, she was actually Yuka Azumi's daughter, set to relive her mother's—" A click on the remote and the TV was shut off.

Arms wrapped around Natsume's body. Kira leaned her head on his shoulder and crooned something he wasn't paying any attention to. "Why are you even listening to that kind of rubbish when you have me?" She kissed his earlobe. "I've heard of her, she's a skank, Natsume. A nasty bitch. She's too good for the love of entertainment. She's not worth your time."

Natsume removed her arms around him and grabbed her shirt from under the bed. "Get dressed and leave the room." He said coldly. He used a tone he never dared use to girls, especially when in bed.

"W-why?" She cried, hugging her shirt to her chest. "You need me, Natsume and I need you. We need each other. Don't tell me you're replacing me to that… that _girl._"

"You're too noisy." He closed his eyes for one second and stared her down. "If I count to three and you're still here, you won't like what I'll do to you."

Kira looked at him. Natsume Hyuuga. It's been almost a week now and he's trashing her out. She couldn't believe her fate now that he's eyes were not on Mikan Sakura. She hurried out the room and turned to look at him with a slight hope that maybe Natsume will regret what he said and take her back.

He looked at the girl and smiled. "See? Don't you see how nice I am?"

Kira turned back at the door, swallowing the big lump in her throat as tears slid down her cheeks.

Natsume Hyuuga was the key to her success as he was also her biggest downfall.

--

Weird thing about today was Tsubasa drove the BMW and not their usual driver. "Mikan?"

"What?" Mikan was caught off guard as Tsubasa grinned at her.

"You did well today." They stopped in traffic, the glass was darkly tainted for other purposes, Tsubasa had told her, but for her purpose, it was so the other people couldn't see her face. Mikan still couldn't believe that she was famous in a few days. But something inside her was feeling bad. She wanted to be famous for what she can offer. In her case right now, she was famous because of Natsume Hyuuga's money.

"I think I did too." She smiled. Tsubasa was humming to an old Air Supply song as he drummed his fingers on the wheel. "Tsubasa?"

"Hm?" He turned the volume down.

"Have you talked to Misaki-chan yet?" Tsubasa stopped humming and turned to Mikan. Misaki Harada was his girlfriend even before he met Mikan. Misaki was also well acquainted with the show business. She was a fashion designer and roamed between Milan and France. Occasionally, she would come and visit Tsubasa and it'll only last for a few weeks, the longest she had was last month, she stayed for over two months.

"Yes, last time we talked, we were talking about marriage and little bundle of joys." He had a smile on his face as the light turned green.

Mikan looked outside, frowning. She wasn't selfish, but sometimes she wished she could have Tsubasa and Misaki for herself. They were like her family. If they have a baby, she thought, they would forget about her. Maybe he was planning of making Mikan into a star and then starting out on his own, Mikan Sakura completely forgotten in their lives. Mikan forced herself not to cry.

"We're here." Tsubasa stopped, "Wasn't it fast?"

Mikan looked back and smiled at him. "Yeah, everything goes by too fast, doesn't it?"

Tsubasa might've sensed what she was thinking because as soon as Mikan stepped out of the car, he turned to leave but stopped in front of her house, rolled his window and shouted, "You can leave a toothbrush in our house, kiddo!"

And she smile with turned into a little laugh. "Okay!" She said, shouting as she waved back at the retreating car.

As soon as Mikan came home, Hotaru was there, seated in front of her computer and a pile of books were on the desk. "You're home?"

Mikan eyed Hotaru and frowned. "I'm sorry; I think I was being a bother to _your_ house." Sarcasm was dripping with her words.

"No, no you're not." Hotaru's face was still in a cold, hard-to-tell expression except for the grin she had. "Take a seat, will you?"

"_Hotaru,"_ Mikan said, sitting on the couch. "What are doing here?"

"You died on me." She said, turning the revolving seat in front of Mikan. "I'm here to tell you the news, but before that, I bring forth joy." She patted the big pile of books on the desk and told her that it was this week's make up homework.

Mikan groaned and laid her head on the head rest. "Are you going to stay any further?"

The power shut off from the computer and it turned into nothing but a point-blank black screen. "Not anymore," She stood up and held up the books. "Where should I put these?"

Mikan closed her eyes and pointed at the trash can. "Right there would be fine." She laughed and sat upright. "No, just place it by the counter. Anyways, what's the big news about? Good, bad, or just downright weird?"

"I don't know how you'll take it, but apparently, you're boy's Natsume Hyuuga."

"I know, I've heard of him, actually. I heard he's nothing but a—"

"Pretty face, virgin killer and a heart breaker." She stopped, and grabbed her bag. "I'll leave you out to ponder for a while, but before I go, you have to be careful when you're in his territory."

"Why?" Mikan inwardly wish she didn't ask. She was afraid for the answer.

"Because he's the prime minister's son and he, Natsume Hyuuga, is Japan's most influential man."

Mikan couldn't believe what she was saying. She thought he seemed familiar, like a known supermodel, a rich business man or even a TV producer. But she never, since she first saw him, thought he was the prime minister's son. "And when you mean I should be careful when I'm in his territory then you meant…"

"Being careful in his territory means that since he literally _owns _Japan, you should be careful of him right now. Because one wrong move, and you're over. Not just your career. But you, yourself, are going to be _over._" Hotaru left, the bells by the door tinkling in an innocent sound. "See you around when you're still alive."

And Mikan couldn't quite remember how Hotaru Imai became her best friend.

--

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

_I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love_

_I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand_

_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance_

_I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine_

_I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my room  
You know baby your sick_

_Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk passion baby  
Work it  
I'm a freak bitch, baby_

_I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends_

_Je veux ton amour  
Et je veux ta revanche  
Je veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends_

_I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

_(Bad Romance, Lady GaGa)_

_--_

**Author's Notes:**

So there you have it. :) A prime minister is the most powerful man in Japan. Woah, that rhymed. Anyways, since Natsume is his father's son, he's more powerful than the most powerful man in Japan making _him _the most powerful man in Jap… You get the idea. And also, he gets the throne of being the prime minister in Japan anyways since, for all I know, you can't be a prime minister unless it's in your blood?

Quite a shocker, isn't it? But for those who have read Love Celeb, I suppose it isn't anymore. Anyways, I'm glad I have a few readers anticipating for the next chapter. I'm really happy.

Oh and Merry Christmas people.

Give me a virtual Christmas present and review, okay?


	5. Married Couple

**Chapter 5**

_To often we underestimate the power of a touch, a smile, a kind word, a listening ear, an honest compliment or the smallest act of caring all of which the potential to run a life around._

_(Leo Buscaglia)_

--

It was a Sunday or so, Mikan forgot what date it was, but there was a modeling agency who called her shortly after her grandfather did, telling her he's coming home at eight since he's gone out to visit their aunt in Osaka. Mikan wasn't paying attention to what the manager was saying, but she was sure he was saying something about co-models. And hot ones, for that matter. This had gotten her attention and Mikan, who was itching to ask him whether he was well acquainted with Natsume Hyuuga, agreed without hesitation.

"Do you know who you're going to model with?" Hotaru said that afternoon after she told her about the call as they were hanging in Mikan's bedroom, doing nothing but reading dated out magazines and polishing their nails. Hotaru watched Mikan's reaction and rolled her eyes. "What if he's an ex-con or something? Or what if he'll pull the same stunt Hiroshi did to you?"

"But _Hotaru_," Mikan laid down on the bed, hanging on the edge in an upside down position. "The manager said he's hot."

"Natsume Hyuuga's hot."

"I'd pass." She blew on her still-wet fingernails and stopped, turning to face Imai properly. "But we've met only… twice… since… since you know."

"Since your transformation. You're forgetting a lot of things, Cinderella." Hotaru snickered after seeing Mikan blush. The girl suddenly wished she didn't tell Hotaru _all_ the details about what he said. Maybe the saying that some things are meant to be kept to oneself is probably true. "He's your princely godfather, Mikan."

"I'd rather he'd be the wicked stepmother." She sat up, closing her eyes. "Maybe I _am_ Cinderella," She sighed deeply. "The part of being an orphan, that's who I am, isn't it?"

"Idiot." Hotaru was shuffling something behind her and after a few moments, a book flew its way towards Mikan's leg. "Cinderella doesn't have an egoistic, smart-assed best friend, an over-protective, doting grandfather and a talent-manager-slashed-best-friend. In short, all she has is her horse and her prince, which to my concern, doesn't look as hot as Hyuuga to me.

Mikan laughed. "I guess I struck it lucky, didn't I?"

"Maybe." Hotaru shrugged her shoulders and smiled at her. Mikan stepped down the bed and went to hug her best friend in which, in one of her rarerest actions, didn't do anything and hugged her back. "I'm just being nice today, ugly."

The brunette smiled, and at that moment, she knew exactly why she was best friends with Hotaru Imai.

--

It was already six-thirty when the phone rang and woke Mikan up from her sleep. She had slept for a few minutes after Hotaru left. She hesitated before picking the phone. Who'd call her at this time of night? "Hello?"

"Wear something nice and I'll pick you up after a few minutes." The voice wasn't too familiar to her, but she had a feeling who the caller is.

"Sorry?" She took the phone out from her ear and looked at the number on the screen. "Are you sure you have the right number?" Ever since her debut, Tsubasa asked her not to reveal her name to the caller unless it was someone she knew.

"Of course I do, Cinderella." He breathed in the receiver, laughing in a deep baritone.

Mikan felt her heart pound faster. "Hyuuga… h-how did you get my number?"

"The same way I found your address." He stopped, Mikan heard his hand cover the receiver and Natsume was telling someone to get the wine in the limousine. "Anyways, don't make me wait, you won't like it if you do."

"Why do I have to come? And if I do where are we goin—" Before she can even finish, Natsume hung up on her.

"That bastard." Mikan hissed, placing the phone back on the cradle and went to her room, having the thought of boycotting the plan, but she was holding a red dress anyways.

--

The minute the doorbell rang, Mikan wasn't so sure why she was running down the stairs in a complete frenzy. She stopped as she turned by the mirror, double checked her face. Not too much make-up. Light concealer, blush on and a pink tint on the lips. And she double checked her clothes. She was wearing a red baby doll dress and black pumps. Mikan smiled, flipping her hair on the side, combing it slightly with her hand as she went to answer the door.

"We're ready to go, Miss." The driver greeted, bowing at her. Mikan smiled, but then disappeared as she looked at the driver. Maybe she was kind of expecting Natsume to greet her. She removed the thought away and went in the car.

"What took you so long?" Natsume snapped, placing down the glass he was drinking wine with on the mini-table.

"What took _me_ so long?" Mikan repeated, moving away from him as she looked out the window. "I came in just as soon as the driver pressed my doorbell."

"No you didn't." He argued, looking out the window the same time as she did. "I counted. You were late in three seconds."

"What's the big deal in that?" She crossed her arms and bit her lower lip. "Besides, who gave you the right to barge in my house and take me somewhere without warning!"

"Without warning? I gave you a choice, stupid. And look at you, you're dressed up." He turned to her, pointing at her dress and then at her face and scoffed. His face was more than just amused. "You even painted you face."

Mikan slapped his hand away. "You're too much." She said. "I think you're aware there's a law for this, it's called kidnapping and verbal assault. I'll have to sue you, Natsume Hyuuga."

"Sue all you want, that won't be a problem to me anyways." There was a light tone in his voice which seemed like he was about to laugh. "I _own_ almost all the law firms in Japan."

"Almost." Mikan snapped. "There's an old saying in Japan. 'The bigger you brag the bigger your—"

"Dick is?" He laughed. "If that's it, then there's no denying that it's true."

Mikan turned to him, looking appalled and slapped his leg. "You're such a pervert! Don't you have any breeding? Be ashamed of yourself, let alone your family name! I'm not so sure whether I'll be safe in Japan when you take over."

He placed a hand on his mouth. "So you finally heard?" He said in pure mockery. "I thought you'd never figure it out. My name's practically all over Japan."

"You're bragging too much, Japan's a small country."

"But rich. Remember that old saying that 'Pedigree over—"

"If you're talking about dog food then I'm not arguing on that one." She scoffed, looking sideways at Natsume's reaction. "Besides, that's _not_ even a saying. You've been watching anime, aren't you? It's that… Ouran High School Host Club, right?"

"I read mangas." He returned the look she gave him, only a bit colder.

"Ouran's a shoujo." Mikan was trying hard not to laugh.

"It's my sister's, you li—"

"Excuse me." The window separating the driver and the occupants opened. "There's a call from Master Nogi." The driver said, noting that the phone in the limousine was ringing. "Should I hang up or should I…" He stopped once Natsume lifted his hand for a pause.

"I'll answer." He took the phone and placed it in his ear as she signaled the driver to put the window up again. As soon as he did, the engine ran and the car moved in motion. "Yo. Yeah, yeah. You're there now? Oh, okay. How about Italian? No? Japanese? Well, I'm okay with that but… Oh… Okay… Hey," He turned at Mikan. "I have someone with me. No… no, she's different. I'm already done with her." He laughed, ruffling his hair with a hand. "Play nice, okay? Okay… Okay… Shut up, blondie. Oh… Okay, see you in a few. Bye."

"Who's that?" Mikan asked and stopped herself from saying anything. What Natsume was up to was none of her business. What was she trying to do?

"My cousin. Ruka."

"Ruka?" Her voice grew excited. "Is he… Ruka Nogi? _The_ Ruka Nogi?" She smiled smugly, jumping in her seat. "We're acquaintances, you know."

Natsume rolled his eyes and placed the phone back to the cradle. "Being acquaintances with my cousin makes you jump like that? And sitting in the car with me, _the_ Natsume Hyuuga, the son of the Prime Minister-slash-richest-guy-in-Japan, makes you irritated."

"You have that effect on me." Mikan slouched back to her seat and looked outside. Natsume _had_ to remind her, didn't he? That he was the richest, most powerful guy in Japan and that he could make her famous in an overnight. The thought of it makes her a bit mad. It was like Natsume was using money to make people like her. And to think that in the midst of their argument, Mikan was thinking that he wasn't so bad afterall and Natsume just _had_ to remind her that she hated him.

"I want to see what other effect I have on you." He leaned closer, enough for Mikan to inhale a rich, mint soapy smell off of him.

Mikan pushed him a little. "What am I, test-subject?" She pushed him a bit more. "Forget it."

He hissed back, opening his mouth to make a comeback when the car stopped abruptly. "What the hell was that?" He shouted to the driver.

The window opened and the driver looked apologetic. "I'm sorry for the stop, master, but we have arrived."

--

The airport was as busy as it could be, buzzing around were people in suits and families going in or went from a vacation. Others were selling in nearby stores, shouting at the top of their lungs about who's got the biggest bargain in the place. They, however, went on a different route to where normal people would go, just because Natsume Hyuuga isn't just a normal person.

"So we're meeting Ruka Nogi, right?" Mikan shouted, going in the VIP section of the airport. People were staring and Mikan didn't have any idea whether they were staring at her or Natsume, But she can probably say that most of them were looking at the bulky bodyguards behind them. "Right? Riiiight?"

"Yes so shut up." Natsume massaged his temples and turned to face the girl. "You know I thought you looked cute earlier, but now you're just downright annoying. Don't you get tired of speaking?"

"No, not at all." Mikan grinned. Afterall, talking is her number specialty.

They arrived at the main lounge. It was lounge for everybody. So when Natsume and Mikan entered the room, people stood up from their seats and bowed at Natsume. "They're bowing at _you._" Mikan whispered in disbelief. "Maybe you fed them LSD or something." She laughed and Natsume nudged her from the side.

Mikan was looking for Ruka as a challenge. See, if she can till remember how he looked like. She inwardly laughed, how could she _not?_ The number of Natsume's name plastered on every place in Japan equaled Ruka's face in every luxury brand that existed. Afterall, Ruka Nogi is a supermodel, not just any supermodel, but he was ranked in the elite 10 in the world. He modeled for Dior, Channel, Jeremy Scott, Loius Vuitton, Madamoiselle Yulia and the list goes on.

Mikan and Hotaru met him when they attended a fashion party somewhere in Tokyo. Mikan wasn't making it big yet and Hotaru as a guest speaker in the event. In the party, she had mistaken brandy for juice and drank it without breaking a sweat. When drunk, she was unconsciously talking with Ruka without actually knowing who he was not until the next morning came and she, together with Ruka Nogi, had made it in the front page.

Mikan pointed at Ruka, smiling. The blonde was seated on the farthest seat at the back. He was reading a book all the while listening in his iPod. "Oy, Ruka." Natsume pulled the earphones out from Ruka's ears. "What are you still doing there sitting your pretty ass off?"

"You're telling me." He spat. Mikan was considering that rudeness runs in the family. "Hi." He turned away from Natsume's figure to look at Mikan. "We've met before, right?"

"Yeah, I wasn't in a bad condition back then." Mikan said. "I bet Hotaru says 'hi.'"

"Another bet that I guess she won't." he laughed. "Part of her snobby attitude, from what I see."

"Probably."

"Hey." Natsume said. "Quit flirting with my girl and let's get out of this shithole." Natsume wrapped an arm around Mikan's waist as they exited the room. It wasn't really Japan's number one law, but even if Natsume Hyuuga wasn't the prime minister's son, he would've still turned heads. He just had effect on people. Maybe even on Mikan Sakura.

--

"I was hoping we'd eat Ita—Japanese. Woah, never knew God works this fast on Sundays." Mikan smiled, holding up a piece of Tempura in front of her. "So, how's work?"

"Don't remind me. Last week I have eight consecutive fashion shows. I hardly slept; actually, I didn't sleep a week. Thank God for concealers." He laughed.

"Thank God." Mikan said in agreement. She looked at Natsume's plate and pointed at a California Maki with her chopsticks. "It's rude to stare at food, Natsume. Mind your matters and eat."

"You can't order me around, ugly."

"I just did." Mikan placed her Tuna sushi on his plate. "Now there's nothing you can do about it. Eat up."

Ruka laughed, swirling the noodle in his ramen with a fork. "You remind me of a married couple." He took a bite, letting the taste play in his mouth. "You're a lot different with Natsume's other girls. Plus," He leaned, whispering. "You look like a virgin."

"I _am_ a vir—" Mikan shouted, only to be stopped by Natsume's hand.

"You mean she's… she's _untouched?_" Ruka almost stood up, laughing in his seat like he head the funniest joke in his entire life. "That's crazy. You, Natsume Hyuuga, the infamous virgin killer… goes out with what?" He said, turning into a secretive look. "A virgin. Wow, Natsume… wow. I'm pretty… wow."

"Shut up." Mikan looked at Natsume, who was covering his mouth with his hand, and smiled. He seemed to be blushing, which she had never seen him like that. Normally, he was always the cool-type. _This_ was big news. "And you," He turned to Mikan. "Change the subject."

"Well, if you're asking me what's on my not-so-little-thanks-to-you agenda, then I have a photo shoot next week." Mikan said, placing her chopsticks on the plate and drank water. "Going to model for topshop, I guess."

Ruka placed the napkin beside his plate and looked at her. "No way."

"Yes way." Mikan smiled. "It's my first clothing pictorial."

"That's exactly the reason why I'm in Japan." He said. "_I'm_ going to model for Topman."

"_No way!"_

"Yes way."

"Ruka, the way you're speaking creeps me out." Natsume shrugged. "Anyways," He leaned closer to Mikan, his mouth on her neck and his breath dangling on her skin. Mikan could feel hot on her cheeks and her whole body shudder with his touch. "Like my magic, Cinderella?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Mikan pushed him away, looking at her watch. She turned to Ruka and Natsume. "I'm afraid Cinderella has to go before the stepmother does." Stepmother in the figure of Grandpa Ji-chan.

Natsume raised his hand and ushered the driver to send her home. "Bye princess." He didn't look at her, but looked at Ruka, grinning. "Don't make your prince wait too long."

"Don't push it, Natsume."

Ruka laughed, he seemed to be getting their little not-so private joke. "Bye Mikan." he waved. "See you next week."

"See you, Ruka."

And Mikan went out, the bells of the restaurant dangling between her as she left.

_--_

_I couldn't sworn that she look right at me  
'Cause I'm looking for you_

_You got me in the middle of the dance floor, just searching for you girl  
And I'm tryna find you baby  
I ask my myself where you created in this world, by the beauty in you girl  
The beauty got me going crazy  
Come on and find me_

_You got me so, you got me so  
You got me so high and confused  
I don't know what to do_

_So, you got me so  
You got me so high and confused  
I don't know what to do_

_Don't know if I can go on through this night without you_

_(You Got Me, Akon Ft. T-pain)_

--

**Author's Notes:**

Anyways, Pedigree is a dog food here in the Philippines. Oh and I'm so sorry about the last chapter, I don't know anything abut politics. Well at least I was told of it sooner. I'm really sorry, I am _so_ going to fail Social Studies. Please forgive chocko-chan. :)

Thanks for the virtual presents. And I hope you liked this chapter. A lot of NxM fights. I find their bickering quite cute. :)


	6. A Blind Mice

**Chapter 6**

_Three blind mice, one lost a tail, the other climbed out the clock and the other ended up in the box. Three blind mice._

_(maarshmalloews)_

--

Mikan went home that night hours before her grandfather did. And to think that she'd told the chauffer to stop right in front of their neighbourhood gate and she walked herself to her house in the middle of the night. It was already past nine and her grandfather wasn't home yet.

Something tells her that he didn't visit her aunt in Osaka.

Before the clock struck twelve, Mikan felt a tinge of sleepiness inside her. Before she knew it her vision turned hazy until it reached into nothing but a screen of point-blank black.

Somewhere in the middle of her deep sleep, the door's lock opened and Grandpa walked in the living room looking dead-tired as he collapsed on the couch. He took off his straw hat and threw the suitcase he was holding below his feet.

He stood up to see Mikan on the couch, sleeping as lazily as she could get with arms on her sides and a leg dangled over the edge of the couch. "My, my," He whispered to the girl and moved a few strands of her hair away from her face. "Look at my granddaughter. How she works so hard." He mused, smiling to himself as he thought of Yuka. Oh, his darling Yuka.

He leaned over Mikan, kissing her forehead. "I'm too old now and I can barely stand straight, I'm sorry Mikan. I'm sorry, darling." His eyes welled. "I'm sorry your mother didn't make it. I'm sorry your father couldn't come home. I'm sorry I can't continue on."

Tears dropped on Mikan's cheek as she opened an eye. A dim light from the moon lighted on her and the view she was seeing, her grandfather turned his back on her, wiping the tears he made. She yawned, making the sound audible only to herself. She was already half-asleep the moment her grandfather went in.

She heard everything she wasn't supposed to.

Mikan Sakura closed her eyes once again and felt the tears fall down her cheeks as she did.

--

"Hey, ugly." It's Monday. And Monday meant school friggin' day. Hotaru went to her house that morning with a paper at hand. She unrolled the news and showed her the front page. "So Hyuuga took you out to meet blondie."

Mikan found herself screaming loudly. "Y-you're not kidding me, right?" She ripped the front page in half, and half and another half. "Is this a joke or something?" She threw the ripped page in the garbage can and looked at the newspaper in disbelief.

"What are you saying? It's a harmless photo with you practically drooling at the famous duo." She smirked and Mikan wasn't finding it a bit funny. "But hey, you even had the guts to put on that red baby doll dress you said you would never wear in a million years. Could it be for Hyuuga?"

"I thought you're a sophisticated smart-assed prodigy? You're stereotyped to be quiet, cold and calculating. So act like one and shut the hell up, okay?" Mikan felt her face turn red. Hotaru seemed to be getting cosy in her house again as she was drinking her coffee.

"You can't order me around, ugly."

At that word from Hotaru, Mikan remembered Natsume Hyuuga and how he said it to her in a way that if she wasn't too focused on hating him, she would've fallen in his arms as that moment.

"W-well," She looked for the words to continue. "Let's just go to school, okay?"

"Okay," Hotaru looked outside and eyed Mikan. Apparently, she brought her Mini-Cooper with her and she wasn't letting any accident happen. "But I'll drive."

--

"So… when you had one of your co-models revealed?" Hotaru said, turning over to the right. "And it's Ruka Nogi. I thought the manager said he's hot."

"He did. Ruka's hot, what's the matter? You sound like you're about to vomit when you say his name."

"Well he looks more of a girl to me. I don't see where the supposedly hot in that is."

"All boys look gay to you. But I don't reckon you telling me Ruka looking gay. He's quite fine to me as I think he's fine to you as well. Quit lying, Hotaru."

"I don't reckon you telling me Natsume's in your to-date list. But look where you were yesterday, just after I left your house. Isn't that backstabbing, Mikan?" An amused smiled was on her face as they reached the high-school ground.

"Well…" Mikan struggled for the right words, sighed deeply and put on the ugliest face she could muster by sticking her tongue out. "Your face."

"Mature of you, Mikan." Hotaru said, driving around the parking lot and found an empty space as soon as she got in. She drove around it and parked the Cooper. "You seem to be getting better at those comebacks." Note serious sarcasm.

"I'm getting the hand of it." Mikan opened the door, grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "First period's Geometry, what do you think Jinno has in mind for me?"

"I don't know." Hotaru shrugged, locking the door with her key. "Maybe he'll whip you with his stick or worse, he'd make you look after his resurrected frog."

"Eww." Mikan laughed. "Last time, he was showing me how to conduct electricity with his thingymajiggy and it ain't good news."

"I know," Hotaru and Mikan crossed the halls. The bell rang, just in time for them to reach to their lockers and grab their things. "I've heard. His little innuendo doesn't work to well for me. I brought a mirror and I told him if he tries his magic on me again I'll have him arrested."

"Really? What did he do next?"

Hotaru took a deep breath and with a serious look in her face, she said. "He played dead."

--

To everyone's surprise, much than Jinno loves giving detention than calculating his never-ending x's and y's, he never spoke a single word to Mikan. He didn't even call her in graded recitation.

"Sakura," He called her to his desk, holding a paper and a pen out from his desk and handed it to her. "I want you to do your make-up test and hand it to me tomorrow. There's a little paper at the back and if you may, sign a letter to my niece, her name's Karin, and make sure you say how nice I am to you," He looked at Mikan in the eye and turned back to the paper. "Got it?"

"Isn't lying a tad bit bad for your niece?"

He took out the frog, from wherever he placed it, and handed it to her. "I _am_ nice to you." Mikan gave him a look and smiled. "Good. And you get additional three points from this."

"Just _three _points?"

"Or none, if you're not going to shut your mouth."

"Three points it is." Mikan took the paper and pen from him and walked away from the room. She turned back and smiled at Jinno. "I just want to say that I like you better when you're with your other friend."

"What friend?"

"The metal stick."

And she exited the room with a big grin on her face as if she had just won the biggest battle in her life.

--

"Well, well well." Ten girls from Hotaru's World Cultures class came up as Mikan was placing her books in her locker. The one in front, green hair, brown eyes and all creepy, was holding a paper which Hotaru was holding a while ago. "If it isn't Mikan Sakura."

"Who are you?"

"Who _is_ she?" A girl stepped in front of the perm-haired wonder. "She's the president of the Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi fan club. _The _president Sumire Shouda. That's who she is." She crossed her arms and smiled smugly.

"And you," Permy Nori jabbed an accusing finger at Mikan. "You just broke rule number 3, rule number 8 and rule number 13. Rule number 3," She held up a paper with a long list of something she couldn't understand what not until she saw the words 'Fan Club Rules.' "No one in the club should be able to speak, touch or even breathe in the same air as Ruka and Natsume-sama except if he/she has a VIP official fan club pass. Rule number 8, no one is allowed to oppose to Ruka and Natsume-sama unless Ruka or Natsume-sama said to. Rule number 13, no one and I mean no one is allowed to ride in the same car with Ruka and Natsume-sama. No exceptions followed."

"Don't you realize that your rules are effective only to the members of the club, _Permy Nori_."

"But what _you_ did is even worse! You're not even part of the club! Idol or not, no one is allowed to be in Ruka and Natsume-sama's presence unless he/she is in the official fan club. That is rule number one!" Sumire shouted, walking over to the girl until one realization dawned on her. "W-what did you just call me?"

"Permy Nori." Permy from the word Perm, obviously and Nori… well, her hair resembles to a dried seaweed as much as to Mikan's concern. "Got a problem with that?"

"Oh… you're going to get it." Sumire gritted through her teeth.

"Oh… she's going to get i—"

"Will you shut the hell up?" Sumire turned to the other nine and pushed the girl beside her. "Tell them to scram!" Permy Nori soon turned to Mikan. "Now for you…"

"Shouda Sumire. What do you think you're doing to your idol's precious Cinderella?" Hotaru placed a hand on Sumire and snickered. "Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga are officially dating. And that is as official as your club is. I have a feeling you've seen the front page already," Hotaru eyed the newspaper on the floor and turned back to Sumire. "Isn't that enough proof to you?"

"I…" Sumire turned to the paper, to Hotaru and to Mikan. "You… You better be careful. If you dare hurt Natsume-sama's feelings, I'll personally deal with you myself." Although Mikan took it as normally as she could, she couldn't resist but laugh.

"What? No bitch fight?"

"Rule number 65." Sumire turned around, facing Mikan's locker and for a moment, Mikan thought Sumire was smelling something in there. "No one in the club is to oppose to Ruka or Natsume-sama's significant other."

"But we're not even da—" Hotaru covered her mouth and glared at Sumire. She gave one last look at Mikan's locker, smiled and left.

"You're not supposed to say that out loud, idiot." Hotaru flicked her forehead. "You owe me a lot of things now, Mikan. Someday, I'm going to collect those things from you so you better get ready."

Mikan smiled, laughing clumsily. "Thank you, Hotaru-chan. Thank you."

--

The bell rung for the last time that day, Mikan was more than happy to gather her things and put them in her locker. Hotaru was three metal lockers away from her. "Hey, going home yet?"

"If you're asking me if I should go outside and skip my ride home to walk with you, then I'm not going home yet." She slammed her locker and locked the keys. "You should better be going, it's almost six. Lots of people would be outside and you wouldn't want to be caught up in the middle of the street now do you?"

"I guess not." Mikan flipped her phone open and checked for new mails. Three, her phone told her. One from Tsubasa, one from Ruka and one from an anonymous person. "Thanks for the reminder. I owe you one."

"We talked about this Mikan, you owe me five." Hotaru stated, turning back. "And it wasn't a reminder, it's for the merits." And she disappeared down the halls; the crowd of students going in and out ate her up.

Mikan deleted Tsubasa and Ruka's but left the anonymous message unread. She leaned on her locker and debated whether she should delete it as well. Ah, she thought, I'll just get it done with. She opened it and read.

**Text message received from:** 657-9834

_Hello sweetie. Hope you like my little gift in your locker._

_Have fun playing with it._

_XO._

Mikan deleted the message and felt a shudder come from up and down her spine. She held her key and opened her locker again; there was something in the bottom that she didn't realize that was there that morning. It was pretty yellow box with a bright orange ribbon on it.

Mikan picked it up and thought that it was heavy and it smelt really, really bad. But she couldn't tell why. There was a card attached to it that had a smiley face and a little poison sign or whatever it meant. Mikan ignored the image and untied the box.

The foul smell reached to her nostrils as she raised the box up and to her surprise, her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream, nothing came and her hands were stuck to the box.

Inside was an innocent, big, black, dead rat.

Mikan dropped the box and out came the decomposing animal with a loud plop. Worms went out of it's eyes and wiggled its way out of it's body. The rat, without its eyes and its soul, seemed to look at her with a menacing smile.

And then she let out an ear-splitting scream.

_--_

_Cut my life into pieces  
Ive reached my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Dont give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And Im contemplating suicide_

_(Last Resort, Papa Roach)_

_--_

**Author's Notes:**

Oh Jesus, Mary and Joseph… the last part almost made me jump out the bed. The image of the poor rat is clearly nailed in my head. Oh, please help me. D; Anyways, the little thing on the top was made by maarshmalloews. Edited: The little thing on the top was poorly made by maarshmalloews. But, hey, thanks for the help, girl. :)

So far so good, the story's finally coming into something. I already have a plot but it's still re-arranged in my head. It's like completing a puzzle without the picture in the box. Speaking of boxes, after writing this, I am not going to open boxes alone. That, I promise.

Anyways. Please review. :)


	7. Selfish

**Chapter 7**

--

_Don't find love, let love find you. That's why it's__**  
**__called falling in love, because you don't force  
yourself to fall, you just fall. _

_(Anonymous)_

_--__  
_

Mikan's hand scrambled for her phone, her eyes were everywhere but the rat in front of her. "God… pick up Hotaru. Pick up… Pick up… Pic—"

"_Beep. Beep. The number you dialed cannot be reached, please try again later."_

"I heard you scream… what's the matter?" Hotaru ran towards the girl and stopped in front of the dead animal. Her question from earlier was well answered. "This… This is disgusting."

"Oh, Hotaru!" Mikan turned, hugging her best friend in the verge of tears. She looked over Hotaru's shoulders and saw a teacher rushing to her. "Um…"

"What happened in here—_Oh my God! What in heaven's name is this?!"_

Mikan let the tears fall as she buried her face on her hands. Hotaru took hold of the situation after handing out a handkerchief for her. "I think she's being ambushed." She opened her bag and pulled out a metal stick. She pushed the box over to let the rat completely out of the box as she removed the note stuck on the box' cover. "See? Someone's playing a trick on her."

"What a dirty trick it is, then." The teacher folded the paper and placed it in her pocket in presumably for an investigation. "Sakura-san?" She turned to the girl and rubbed her shoulders. "My name is Serina-sensei, homeroom teacher of the advanced class."

Mikan looked up and wiped her tears, smiling. "I've heard of you, you taught Music two years ago, right?"

"Yes I did." Serina called for maintenance and placed a hand on both Hotaru and Mikan's heads. "Hotaru, do me a favor and send Mikan home." The blonde then turned to Mikan in a voice she used with Hotaru yet gentler. "Mikan, go home and rest. You had enough for the day."

Mikan smiled, wiping the next pair of tears that rolled on her cheek. Her stomach was almost giving up on her. "Sounds like a plan."

--

"Who could be after you?" Hotaru opened her Mac and looked at _every_ celebrity blogs in Japan. "It can't possibly be someone from show business. No one could've pulled it off. Your locker is in perfect shape and the only way in is…"

"…is my combination code! But Hotaru… you're the _only_ one who knows my combination code."

"Mikan," Hotaru closed her Mac book down and looked at her friend like she was talking some sense into a four-year old. "Your combination code is you goddamn birthdate. Everyone in school knows that. You have to think _who_."

Mikan rested her head on her palm and drummed her kitchen counter with her fingers. Hotaru as drinking of what was left of her lemonade as Mikan, well, she just lost her appetite for the rest of the day. "I think I have a hunch who."

"Well?"

"Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi fan club president Sumire Shouda."

"Mikan Sakura," Hotaru looked up at her with one of her devious Cheshire grins. "I think we just found our culprit."

--

"Tell me why I'm wearing a strapless dress which is only a hem longer than my panties?" Mikan cried, pulling the red fabric down in attempt to cover herself.

Hotaru however, was still clothed decent as she was clad in a trench coat, a blouse and a skirt. "Because we're going to a club where girls strip naked all night."

"You're kind of missing the part that I'm sixteen and I already have a job."

"No," Hotaru opened the door to the bar and smiled at the bartender. "I'm conducting an investigation for you. We're going to figure out if Sumire's really your secret admirer."

"Sumire's a girl. And with this dress, I doubt that I can seduce the shit out of her, Hotaru. Plus, I'm not… I don't _look _like I'm lesbian. This… This isn't right." She pulled her dress down for a bit and seeing that the lower she pulls it, the higher her brassiere is showing. She adjusted it to the right length and totally gave up on it. "I'm still a minor. A pretty, innocent minor."

"Idiot, Sumire's not even here." Hotaru pulled Mikan by the stairs, showing a VIP card to the bouncer. "You're going to go up there, drink all you want and call me when you're sober." Hotaru turned for the door after ushering Mikan to go up in the VIP room.

"Isn't that illegal? Hotaru! We're going against the law! We'll get… we'll get in prison." She said, her voice shaking either from the cold or nervousness. Better yet, her unsteadiness was from paranoia. "How _old_ are we supposed to be before we're allowed to drink like crazy?"

Hotaru turned around and smiled before leaving. "Thirteen."

--

Mikan didn't have any idea what she was doing standing in the middle of a VIP party, getting not-so secret stares from the people in the room and doing nothing but fidget the hem of her dress.

Mikan, seeing that there's no other way out, realizes that fidgeting her clothes is a new found habit of hers.

"Hey, baby." Mikan decided to ignore the drunkard who's supposedly picking her up not until a pair of arms snake around her waist. "Are you lost? Hmmm… I can show you the way…"

"I'd rather you leave me alone." She placed her hands over his and removed them harshly from her body. "I prefer to stand here and fidget than let you touch me."

"Oh. Touchy." He smirks, walking near her again. "I just want to have fun."

Mikan insists on poking his eyes with her stilettos but she's wearing her Jimmy Choos and she knows this drunkard isn't worth the beating so instead she walked near to him just as he is walking near to her and she leans into him and in a sultry voice she tells him to fuck himself in the corner.

"You're making me really mad, you know." He removed the knot in his tie and proceeds to harass her. "You won't like it if I'm mad—no one does."

"I don't really care." As soon as he comes an inch closer to Mikan, someone kicks his crotch and sends him kneeling in excruciating pain. "You're here again, virgin?"

"Don't call me that!" Mikan looks up from the man in his knees to her savior's crimson eyes. "You… Don't you think stalking is a bad habit?"

"I'm not the one stalking here. This is _my_ party and last time I checked, you're not in it." He gave her one good look and sighed deeply. He turned and looked at the seat where he was seating and the girl who was sitting next to him. To Mikan, she looked porn-worthy and really… trashy/slutty. Mikan then takes the idea that Natsume just might be a pimp at night. "You're ruining it, virgin."

"Call me that and no doubt, I'll puncture my stilettos in your pretty eyes." He seemed to like the idea of her and embarrassment. For once, Mikan actually missed him calling her Cinderella. Besides, virgin isn't a pretty word to be shouting at club parties. "Don't worry, I'll leave like last time."

Before she struts over the exit, Natsume Hyuuga pulls her wrist and takes her out himself. "You're not really ruining anything." His voice seemed a little too sincere. "You're doing me a favor, Cinderella." And that perverted, Natsume-like smirk's back on his handsome face that makes Mikan want to kiss him again.

The exit the VIP room and enter another room. "Where exactly are you dragging me?"

"The VIP room."

She looks behind her and stares at the sign above the door they just went out from and she knew, even without double checking it again and again, it says _VIP ROOM._

"Oh that?" He chuckles, quite amused. "That's the fake VIP room. Where we're going is the _real_ VIP room. It's a room only for Hyuugas. But no one else goes here but me so it's a room for Natsume Hyuuga." He turned the doorknob and he let Mikan look at the room for a while. It was… more hotel-lounge type than party-like-a-rockstar type. More class than flash. It was definitely Natsume Hyuuga's VIP room.

The radio turns on and an old song by Aerosmith goes off the speakers. Natsume offers a hand and smiles handsomely. And Mikan, being the little girl who used to dance around the room carrying a picture of last year's Seventeen model, just _had _to accept. And for the first time since she's seen him, she's beginning to like him.

She places her hand on his and he drifts her off to happily ever after. She leans her head on his shoulder and he smells her hair. Just like that. Mikan can imagine being the princess and Natsume… well, he can be the prince for tonight. And if he's lucky, maybe she'd let him sweep her feet away.

She starts thinking about the Natsume she hates and the Natsume she likes. The Natsume she likes was the one who throws comebacks at her which he doesn't really mean to say but still glad he did, he was the one who can make her heart make a whole song in one sentence, he was the one who'd look at her in the eye and tell her he loves her for being hard to get, he was the one who'd make her mad but still make her feel that the world's in zero gravity, and he was the one who'd call her Cinderella and he'd be her prince and they'd be dancing to an old Aerosmith song about some dude who doesn't want to miss a thing.

But the Natsume she hates. Well, he's a lot different than the one she likes. The Natsume she hates was… perverted. Enough said. He was most probably the most egoistic person she had ever met aside from Hotaru Imai. He was the one who toyed her feelings and thought of girls as some kind of disposables. He was the one who never gave a damn about what she liked or what she loved unless if it means getting into her pants. And… and…

—Nothing.

"Mikan…" Natsume said. Mikan looked up from his shoulders and into his eyes. She smiled and she thinks of nothing else to hate about him, her mind just blanks off just as when he leans his face into hers. Not very soon his lips lands on hers. It wasn't like his previous kiss. It was something soft and true, so true that she was actually starting to believe him. _"And I just want to stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever."_

"Natsume…" She whispered. Her cheeks were hot just as her lips were. He sways her softly in rhythm as he whispers the lyrics back to her.

"Stay with me, Mikan." He placed two hands on each of her shoulders and looks at her in the eye. "Once I become prime minister… quit show business and stay with me."

_Stay with me._ The words echo in her mind and she thinks about the dreams she made, the wishes she dreamt of and the success she wished for. And she thinks… that Natsume Hyuuga was being so goddamn selfish. "I… I can't." She swallowed the lump in her throat and removed the hands on her shoulder. "I'm sorry… Just… Just leave me alone, okay?"

He looks at her in disbelief. He had done everything, right? To get her heart… what is it about her heart that makes it so precious? He still couldn't see it. But as she looked at him with a wretched face and a broken soul, he knows exactly what was so special about her.

His feet stay immobilized on the dance floor and the music still singing in the speakers. For the first time in his life, he's letting a girl leave him dumbfounded. He shouldn't have wasted his time on her. He didn't want to be attached to her. But here he is, standing like a jerk that he is as Mikan walks her way to the door.

Mikan took another look at Natsume. "I'm really sorry…" But she knew very well that it doesn't matter anymore.

And as she closed the door behind her, a little voice at the back of her head says she's been doing a lot of escaping lately.

--

_  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing_

_(Aerosmith, I Don't Want To Miss A Thing) _

--

**Author's Notes:**

Awwwww. Nattie's in woooove. But I kind of agree with Mikan, he _is_ being kind of selfish. What do you think would happen next?

Please stay tuned and review. :)


	8. No Way Out

**Chapter 7.5**

"You _what?"_

They were in his private office. Natsume got it from his dad after his fifteenth birthday. Before, he didn't actually understand what the real purpose of it was until he turned eighteen and girls started to take interest in him. More or less, it was a place only for him. But sometimes, he uses the room to be with himself. It comes in handy at times since the room is soundproof. No one hears what could be going on in there. For Natsume Hyuuga, it _is_ a goddamn good thing.

"Imai told me she'll be there to meet me, Ruka." Natsume took a drag on his cigarette before tapping it on the edge of the ashtray in front of him. "She told me what she wants, the song, the dance and well I told Mikan… I told her what _I _want."

"Thus, her leaving and you looking stupid." Ruka tried hard not to smile at his cousin. "Look, I think _you're _the problem here. Not her."

"_Me? _I'm the problem?"

"Yeah." Ruka took the cigarette from Natsume and threw it out the window. "You should stop that, you know. It's not good to see a politician—as young as you are—smoking like a senior citizen." He turned back at Natsume and leaned. "I think you're being selfish."

"I'm being me, Ruka."

"That's exactly my point." Ruka knew it was hard explaining everything to Natsume Hyuuga. No one could really make him do anything, actually. He knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it. Well, Mikan Sakura could be an exception. "Just give up on her then."

"I can't." Natsume looked at Ruka's eyes and let his crimson eyes do the talking. Ruka knew exactly why he can't. Since being little, he got what he wanted; the fame, the money, the girls and the power. And maybe not getting Mikan Sakura's heart like he told her he would was a big blow on his ego. Not getting Mikan Sakura could be the biggest disappointment in his life right now. "I have to prove to her that I could make her fall for me. I have to steal her heart."

"Well it's time to face the reality, Natsume." He said. "This isn't a game anymore. Mikan Sakura isn't a nice game to play."

And Ruka Nogi, being the cousin who had seen almost every side of Natsume Hyuuga, saw him look defeated and yet look so… angry in a way that it surprised him. "She isn't. I can't believe this. I can't believe _her._ I just _have_ to prove her wrong, Ruka. You know who I am."

Ruka nodded his head half-way, staring at his cousin before standing up to leave. His eyes were looking at him in disbelief. Besides, it was only Ruka Nogi who could see Natsume Hyuuga inside out.

"Sometimes it's okay to fall. You don't have to force yourself not to. I understand. You don't have to catch yourself, Natsume. Sometimes, people fall together."

His eyes followed Ruka as the butler opened the door for him. "What do you mean?"

And Ruka, being the one who liked to have the last word, turned to Natsume with a Cheshire smile enough to mimic Hotaru's. "Sometimes, fate does the catching for you."

--

"Tsubasa, what do you mean… No… I didn't _do_ anything with him…Hotaru?" Mikan took a whole minute before looking at Hotaru. She placed a hand over the receiver and turned to her _supposedly_ best friend. "What are you planning? Is this a favour for Natsume and Tsubasa?"

"I'm just hitting two birds with one stone, Mikan."

"I…" She placed the phone back in her ear and called Tsubasa in. "Hey… I'll call you back again later… Yeah, yeah… take care of yourself as well. Bye." Mikan turned to find Hotaru only to see her moving ahead of her. "Where are you—"

Lately, people seemed to like to cover her mouth with their hands. It isn't very nice, actually.

"Be quiet and listen." Hotaru pulled Mikan to their biology classroom and it was then when Mikan heard Sumire Shouda's voice that something really bad or really good is going to happen.

"Look, it's between me, you and that… that lawbreaking faker. She's breaking every single rule in our club and nothing's going to happen if I do all the planning. Listen, I'm not doing this favour for you, only partly, but most is for me and the club…. You could do that too… The rat wasn't too hard. I made one of the club members do it as a membership challenge and it was pretty funny… Yeah, I think so too and—"

Before Mikan could register what was happening, the phone was already thrown to the floor and the LCD screen flew on the floor into little pieces. Hotaru was grabbing Sumire's collar as she pushed her harshly on the wall. "Who were you talking to?"

"Why should I tell you, eavesdropping freak?" Sumire tried to remove Hotaru's hands on her but she was as vulnerable as she is right now. "Mikan deserved what I did to her… She didn't only do it once, she did it twice! Don't you think I heard about what she did to Natsume yesterday? She practically lured him into the VIP room. I don't even see the reason why you hang out with her. You're a freak and she's a goddamn slut."

"What a dirty mouth you have…" The voice came from the door. Mikan was leaning on the doorframe coolly.

Sumire couldn't turn her head but she knew she was found out. "How… How long were you standing there?"

"Quite a while now, actually." Mikan entered the room with her arms crossed on her chest. "If you hated me so much, you should've told me. I don't like backstabbers, you know."

"I don't give a damn, Mikan." Sumire said, her voice was cracking from the force on her throat. "You're just famous because of Natsume-sama."

The realization hit her like electricity going through her body. She dropped her arms and placed a hand on Hotaru's shoulder. "I've cut ties with Natsume Hyuuga already. I already told him to leave me alone so you should just do the same then." She hardened the hand on Hotaru's shoulder. "You can let her go, Hotaru. I think she understands what I'm trying to say."

When Hotaru did, Sumire cracked her neck and stretched her arms, yawning. She stood straight, dusted her clothes and looked at Mikan. "Reality hurts, isn't it? Fame is going to end for you sooner. Maybe you're right; I'll leave you alone for a while and let Natsume do the trashing. Like what he did with his other disposables."

_Like his disposables..._ Mikan turned and looked at Sumire and Hotaru. Her throat seemed dry and words couldn't come out. "I'm… going to rest at home." It seemed like she ignored Sumire, but her words cut her through like knife on her body. It hurt like hell.

Truth hurts. Damn right it does.

--

Natsume spent the next hour replying to the emails he got from company CEOs and congress people. His mind tried to focus on whatever he should be saying to them—even though he didn't mean part of what he wrote—he tried to sound nice, but everytime he'd think of a sentence, he'd remember the look on Mikan's face when she said she was sorry and the next thing he'll do is press the backspace key until the screen will turn blank.

Just like his mind—a plain, white blank page.

He closed the computer and his face in his hands all the while running a hand through his raven-colored locks. "Damnit." He looked up and aside form Mikan's face, he could see Aoi. Aoi Hyuuga. _His_ Aoi Hyuuga.

It was summer and the year was two years from the present. She was a year younger than him. But comparing her from him, she seemed so much younger than her age. She was lively, outspoken and read people like books. She was someone everyone thought Natsume would've hated. But he didn't. Instead, he loved her more than he did to any other girl.

She was his buriko after all.

They were supposed to go to Paris for her Sixteenth birthday and Natsume had arrived a minute late from the flight. Aoi told him to catch the next plane and he did. By the time he arrived in Paris, his father's secretary told him the big news.

Aoi Hyuuga didn't make it to Paris after all.

She was his broken dream and his faltered heart. He was supposed to look after his sister. But he failed her. He was seven and she was six, when he was in the playground by the swings and she was playing by the sandbox, she told him something about her heart.

That she wouldn't give her heart for all the money in the world.

He didn't give much thought to it. After all, he was seven and she was six. But when she turned ten and he was eleven, when he dated this girl and she was being courted by this guy, he heard the same line again. And when she turned sixteen and he was seventeen, a day before her death and he took her out to see the sunset, she told him the same line.

And then he believed her.

But it was too late. All too late.

Until he turned nineteen. Two years passed and he forgot about that line. He tried to forget about the tragic end of his sister. He did, for a while not until he met this girl, who looked a lot like Aoi did. The same smile, the same sparkle in her eyes and the same laugh. It reminded him too much of her that it hurt him.

But Mikan was different; he knew that, not until she pushed him away and told him something about _her_ heart.

That she wouldn't give her heart for all the money in the world.

The line came back and this time, behind Natsume's altered jokes and his snide remarks, he inwardly believed in her.

But then she pushed him away and here he is.

Catching himself so he won't fall like an idiot. But Ruka told him exactly what he was trying not to do. Ruka told him that it's okay to fall. Sometimes people fall together. And in that time, fate does the catching for them.

But Mikan was different; he knew that.

And he'll show her how it's like to be hated by Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume looked up from his position and pressed the intercom across the table. "Shiyo-san?" He called for the secretary outside by the halls. "Get me Tsubasa Andou's cell phone number."

--

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry it's a bit short. It's kind of like a chapter that explains the last chapter. It's a chapter 7.5 so that's why you don't see the introduction quote and the ending song. Some people got confused why it happened so fast or why Natsume acted like he did last chapter, so here it is. And Natsume's not happy about what Mikan did. He gave her a chance and she blew it. Oh no. Natsume's going to get revenge? :O

And who is Sumire talking on the phone with?

Oooh. More dramarama.

Stay tuned for more. Please review. :)


	9. Losing Everything

**Chapter 8**

_If you have the opportunity to play this game of life you need to appreciate every moment. A lot of people don`t appreciate the moment until it's passed._

_(Kanye West)_

--

"Hyuuga-san," Shiyo replied. "I think it's not possible. We found a number but it can't be reached."

She waited for the reply but the intercom was already off. Shiyo Yazumi smiled at the intercom box and thought about finishing her paper works _for real_ not until a hand slammed on her desk. She looked up in confusion. "Hyuuga-san?"

He was staring at Shiyo, he dangled his suit over his shoulder as he buttoned his shirt neatly. "Very well then, I'll just go there myself."

Shiyo wasn't interested in Natsume Hyuuga, her desk was just about three doors down from his office and seeing different girls every night go with him for about the five months she's been working in the Hyuuga estate, it was enough for her not to be interested in him. This, however, got her attention. "Do you know how to get there?" She stopped, trying to make herself polite. "You might get lost."

"I'm not stupid." He replied. "Give me my car key. The Ferrari one."

"I don't think so." Shiyo pointed at his shirt, his buttons all in the wrong places. She smiled up to him and handed him a key. "But go get her, Natsume-san."

He grabbed the key from her and stopped after realizing what she told him. "What?"

"Mikan Sakura. You like her, right? You never brought her in the house. It's very unusual, Natsume."

"Natsume-_san_." He rolled his eyes. "You might just want to call me –sama after your next paycheck." He walked for a bit and stopped, turning back to her. "And I don't like Mikan Sakura. Right now, I'm planning to give her hell."

And the look in his eyes told Shiyo that he'll do everything to get what he wants.

And right now, what he wants is revenge.

--

"I'm home!" Mikan placed her shoes by the door and threw her bag on the couch. She went straight to the kitchen and there, to her surprise, was her grandfather eating bread by the window.

He looked at Mikan and smiled. "Welcome home, Mikan."

"You're… home." She repeated. Her grandfather usually isn't at home at weekdays. They only have one relative in Osaka. Mikan didn't even have any idea whether her aunt in Osaka was still alive. The last time she saw her was when she was eight and she didn't look like her aunt at all. A grandmother could fit the description, though. "That's weird."

"Not really…" He looked at his bread absentmindly. "I'm sorry for being non-supportive, Mikan."

"It's okay…" She smiled, sitting in opposite of him. "I understand. I'm going to the path where my mom went. But I'm not going anywhere. I'm still here. My feet's on the ground and I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you, grandpa."

He smiled, tears filled his eyes. "I know… I'm just," He stopped himself and stood up to throw the bread he was eating in the trash bin. "I don't know, Mikan… I don't know what to do anymore."

Mikan stood up and hugged him. She placed a light kiss on his forehead and smiled. "You don't have to be confused, Ji-chan. I'll take care of you. I'll be right here. Like I said, I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled at Mikan, closing his eyes. "I'll be right here too. Be your number one fan and cheer you on. I'm so proud of you, Mikan."

He meant what he said. What he didn't really mean was being there for her because at the end of the day, he had to face reality; that he's not really going to make it.

--

Tsubasa wasn't at home when Natsume came with his grey Ferrari. He impatiently knocked on his door and to his surprise, Misaki Harada, answered it for him. "Misaki?"

"Natsume?" She looked at him, stunned. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that. I'm here for Tsubasa… you're… you're his designer too?"

Misaki laughed. Misaki Harada is a close friend of Aoi since they're both into drawing and fashion. He met Misaki a lot of times since he travels frequently in Europe. Misaki Harada even does his wardrobe sometimes. Like the suit he wore when he met the Queen last month. It was a Misaki Harada design. Seeing the pink-haired gal reminded Natsume of his sister.

"No, I'm not, silly." She placed a hand on the doorframe and leaned on the door to keep him from entering. Her eyes, from light and friendly, grew dark and grim. "What do you want from Tsubasa?"

"What's it to you?" He spat. Well, other than being friends with Aoi and making clothes for the Hyuuga, she's enemies with Natsume. He's not exactly the type of friend she wants to hang out with and she wasn't the type he likes too… well, do _stuff_ with either. Truth to say, they're just plain acquaintances. "It's none of your business."

"Tsubasa's my boyfriend, Natsume." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "If this is about Mikan Sakura, then I won't let you talk to him either. She's my friend and she's very special to me so why don't you do me a favor and go home. I don't feel like entertaining guests right now."

"This isn't your house."

"It will soon be." Her face grew hot and she found it embarrassing to say it out loud. But even so, she repeated the same words in her head. Yes, they would soon be a home. Her smile disappeared after looking at Natsume. "Get it? Now go away."

She slammed the door in his face but his foot was in the way. Natsume looked at his shoes and then at Misaki. "This is from a 2010 Louis Vuitton collection made _specifically_ for me. This is twice than what you earn a month."

"Brag all you want, you're not coming in the house, Hyuuga."

Her words went right back into her mouth when he pushed the door open. "Don't you get tired when I _always_ use force with you?" He turned to her and smirked. "You should be with me, Misaki. I've always liked the older girl and the younger guy tandem anyways."

"I'm not interested in the pink-haired girl and the arrogant bastard tandem. We're not goddamn Naruto, Natsume."

"Sure we are." He welcomed himself in the house and walked by the coffee table in which a big framed picture of Mikan was placed. He lifted it and looked at it for a moment before dropping it on the cold floor. "Dattebayo."

"W-what…"

"Look, I came here for Tsubasa." He placed a hand in his pocket and handed her his calling card. "I'm not in the mood to play games right now. But I'll call you if I am—" "Bastard!" "—Tell that Andou that he better be ready."

"Better be ready for what?"

He shook his head and played the car key with his fingers. He turned to Misaki before heading to his Ferrari. "It's for them to figure it out."

"So, we're playing Detective Conan now?"

--

"Hello?" Mikan removed the phone on her ear to look at the numbers. It wasn't familiar but she was using her _private_ phone. No one but her friends knew about it. They even swore secrecy about it.

"_It's me, Kira-chan. It's going to be our second time working together like this. Aren't you excited?"_

At that exact moment, Mikan was holding her phone in one hand and a cappuccino espresso in the other as she fought with the busy travelers in the city of Tokyo. "I am… I surely am. I was just… where are you?"

"_Well, we've been waiting for you. Well, you and your manager."_

"My ma… Tsubasa's not there _yet?"_ She almost dropped the drink she was holding as she swiveled to her right. _Almost there, _she told herself mentally.

"_He's not with you? Oh well, hurry up then. Ruka and I will be waiting for you."_

"Okay."

Mikan arrived a few minutes after the call. The caffeine she was holding had turned cold and an assistant threw it in the trash bin as soon as they started putting make-up on her.

"You're prettier." The stylist said, dabbing lip gloss on her lips.

"Excuse me?"

"You're prettier than what I've expected you to be." The stylist found it embarrassing to say it out loud in front of her but it was pretty okay since Mikan was closing her eyes due to her still-wet mascara. "Your mother… you look a lot like her that it's really amazing."

Mikan felt heat rush to her cheeks. Ever since her overnight transformation, she had never heard anyone tell her that. Lately, people are much more focused on her status with Natsume Hyuuga. "T-thank you."

"Don't mention it." She took a step back and gave Mikan a quick glance-over. "You're good to go."

"I am?"

"You look cute." Kira Hanazono said. Mikan only met her personally approximately only three times excluding her appearances on TV. "Don't you think Ruka-pyon?"

"D-don't call me that!"

Mikan turned to see Kira leaning on the door frame and Ruka behind her. Kira was eating a healthy bar and Ruka…well, he's just got deep red. "You're close?"

"Oh, we're not close." Mikan liked her a lot. She's blunt, pretty and has a lot of talents. "I just found out that he liked rabbits as much as modeling. I saw his baby pictures in Natsume's house." She laughed. Mikan was too engrossed at looking at the carefree expression Kira had to quickly notice that she mentioned going to Natsume's house.

"You went to—"

"It's time for the shoot!"

"Yes, darling, turn right… Kira to Ruka… Yes, Mikan… Perfect. Very beautiful." The photographer looked into the computer screen before looking at the real models. "I like how you express your body language. It's like… very meaningful. So artistic and yet… so fabulous, what do you think?"

"I think we deserve a rest, don't you think?" Kira shouted over to the photographer with a smile that even with such frankness, couldn't make him mad.

"I think you do. How about you three come here and let's look over the pictures."

"I'd pass." Ruka said, stretching his arms. "It's nice to have a photo shoot here in Japan again. I really missed the system of Japan when it comes to modeling."

"Is it?" Mikan helped herself get up from the sitting position she was in to follow Ruka who was walking off to somewhere. "Can I come with you?"

"Sure." He smiled. Mikan noticed how different he smiled at her. Different in such a way she knew how to differentiate Ruka Nogi's million dollar smile and Ruka-pyon's crooked grin. "How's it going… with you and Natsume?"

"I don't know…" She started. It was half-true. She didn't know what happened to _them_. After the incident in the club, she never heard of him elsewhere and he didn't meet up with her or even called her. Not that he should. It was that… he used to be really annoying before. And now, to Mikan, she just missed him enough. "I think I made him mad… I don't know… I…"

"Hey," Ruka ruffled her hair, laughing. "No pressure there, kid. Don't worry about Natsume. He'll come to it somehow."

"You sure?"

"Yep. I'm sure."

"Thanks."

"Stop it, Andou!"

Mikan and Ruka turned to where they heard the shout. And there was, indeed, Tsubasa Andou with the photo shoot manager in a fist fight.

"Tsubasa, stop it!" Ruka caught her wrist before Mikan rushed off to Tsubasa. "Stop it! Ruka-kun… Tsubasa!"

Kira ran over to Mikan and held her down. "It's okay. There was a slight problem and…"

"That's okay? You think _that's _okay?" She pushed Ruka away from her and ran to Tsubasa, pulling his shirt away from the photo manager. "What are you trying to do? I might lose my job if this keeps on going!"

"Lose your job?" This caught Tsubasa's attention. He turned to Mikan and grabbed her shoulders. She noticed his face was red and he looked really mad. "You've lost everything, Mikan!"

"W-what?"

"You told Hyuuga to leave you alone so he cut off his ties with you including your whole career!"

Mikan clutched her hand on his shirt gripping it real tight. "Y-you're kidding, right?"

"You think I am?" He pushed her away and walked over to the exit. "We've lost it. Everything we worked hard for… gone in a blink of an eye."

Mikan stood there and watched his silhouette fading as he walked out. Everybody helped the photo shoot manager to get up and bring him to the infirmary as Mikan stayed and rethought everything over. She didn't even listen to Kira and Ruka as they tried to comfort her.

What for?

She just lost everything, right?

And without her noticing, the tears from her eyes just kept on flowing.

--

_She lives in a fairy tale_

_Somewhere too far for us to find_

_Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies  
keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle; bury the castle  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba ha  
So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick_

_  
And the clock struck 12  
Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick  
or the wolves gonna blow it down  
keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds_

_  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic_

_  
If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Or even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah  
Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_  
Guys x2:  
ba da ba ba da da ba da......  
Hayley x2:  
ba da ba ba da ba ba da....._

_(Brick By Boring Brick, Paramore)_

--

**Author's Notes:**

Here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait. I hope you like it! :) If you're going to ask me I really liked the part where Natsume and Misaki argued. They're so cute! :3

Thanks for reading and please review!


	10. Misunderstandings

**Chapter 9**

_When you see my face,_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._

_When you walk my way,_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._

_(All-American Rejects)_

--

"I'm really sorry, Tsubasa-kun. I didn't… I really didn't want this and I… I think I should've just… I couldn't throw the efforts we… I…"

Tsubasa pulled her from behind in an embrace. "I can't say it's okay but we're going to be fine. I reacted too much earlier. I just couldn't believe this'll end too soon." He kissed her forehead and leaned his chin on her head. "We'll be okay. I'm not promising anything but we can do it by ourselves, Mikan. We'll start over and we'll show him."

Mikan didn't look up but buried her face deeper in his chest. "Yeah… we'll show him what we got and I'll make him take those words back."

"It should be easy for you Mikan, you haven't fallen for him yet, right."

"Yeah." She snuggled her head beneath his jacket. What she said was half-true, right? _Right?_ She assured herself, _Natsume Hyuuga's just another useless loss in her life. Good riddance._

She smiled in agreement but deep inside herself, she still wondered why the tears couldn't stop flowing.

--

"Going too soon?" Kira caught up with Mikan and Tsubasa. "Ruka and I…" She had two hands on her knees and she was panting really hard, must be from the running. "Ruka and I wanted to thank you… I admire you a lot, Mikan. It takes so much than crying to be dumped by Natsume." She stood up and smiled, she patted her shoulder lightly. "I'll be here for you when you have the need to cry."

Mikan looked at her with two thumbs up. "I'm afraid I won't need that." She turned, leaving the building with a shocked Kira. "I'm a lot different than his other disposables."

"That's good to hear."

Mikan left and Kira watched her leave with a reassuring smile and a backstabbing lie. As soon as they disappeared in front of the building, Kira opened her phone to call someone as important as the earlier happenings.

"Hello? Yeah… Yeah… Mission accomplished _for now._ You can leave her alone for a few days. But she's still under patrol. Maybe we overreacted too much, Hyuuga finally dumped her. Good for us, right?" She waited for the other line to hang up and she let herself listen to the beeps.

She smiled to herself. This round is hers to take. Hers and no one else's. Not even Mikan Sakura.

--

Ruka didn't understand anything at all.

Maybe he was too Europeanized to understand anything at the moment. First, he didn't understand what has gotten into Natsume Hyuuga's mind. It was either he didn't understand the situation or it was Natsume who didn't understand anything at all. It was obvious enough that Natsume had already fell for the girl and Mikan, well; she didn't understand anything too.

Ruka was supposed to go back to France for another series of hell—er, fasion shows but he ended up canceling all of them since he had the feeling he should help two certain (idiotic) people get together.

Second, he didn't understand why Natsume had to involve Mikan's career with their relationship. He didn't even understand which part of their little bond for the past week was their _love relationship. _To Ruka's point of view, Natsume was just being a pathetic womanizer (who got his plan backfired and is apparently in love with Mikan Sakura but doesn't know it.)

Third, he wanted to comfort Mikan as soon as he heard what Tsubasa said about Natsume but Kira told him that she'll handle everything for him since it's a girls-only situation and he shouldn't comfort Mikan because he's a boy and is Natsume's cousin and he'll make it even more badly. He didn't understand why Kira had to say that.

He didn't understand Kira at all.

Ruka didn't understand anything at all.

To sum it all up, they're stuck in a world full of misunderstandings.

"Ah, Natsume?" He pressed the phone close to his ear before locking the door with his free hand. "You're busy? Come on, this is Ruka. That doesn't work on me. I bet my whole career you're lying on your bed right now and doing absolutely nothing."

Ruka laughed and listened to Natsume. Well, half-listened to whatever he was saying. The thing about Natsume was he'll deny about everything and if you're not stubborn enough, he won't admit whatever it is he needs to admit. And Ruka knew this. And somehow, Mikan Sakura already knew this as well.

"Hey, Natsume," Ruka said, sitting down on a bench. "As your cousin, I think you over did it too much."

"_You don't understand the situation, Ruka. She turned me down. Turned. Me. Down. Of course, I'll overdo it." _

Ruka clicked his tongue and shook his head. Immature brat. Natsume Hyuuga, no matter how his IQ test says, is really a selfish, arrogant pig and hella stupid at that matter as well. Natsume may be a playboy and practically slept with girls three times Ruka's photo shoots, but Ruka knew better at knowing one's heart. And he's sure it's a hundred times better than being a Don Juan.

"She's a girl, Natsume. And she's Mikan Sakura. You took her first kiss, but she took a lot of firsts from you as well. She's the first girl who turned you down, hey. She's special, Natsume."

"_Special my ass. Ruka, if you want her that much, then go get her yourself."_

"Okay."

"_What?"_

"Okay, I'll tell her I like her."

"_You wouldn't—"_

"—Watch me."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The blonde sighed, closing his phone off.

Ruka didn't understand anything at all but he knew, that maybe, even for a slight second, maybe he had the solution to everyone's misunderstandings.

--

"Stupid Nogi." He threw the phone on the couch, unbuttoned the first half of the buttons on his shirt and buried his face under the pillows. "Damnit…"

Why did he feel so troubled about it?

"Hyuuga-sama… Hyuuga-sa—"

Natsume threw the pillow he was holding towards the boy at the door and turned. "Look, I'm not in the mood to play right now, Koko. What is it?"

"Well, I've finished my shift at the main room so I'm completely free for the rest of the day. Oh and I heard about Sakura."

Natsume stood up and groaned. "Ruka, isn't it?"

"Who else?"

Kokoryomi is one of Natsume's best friends since ever. He was the son of one of his dad's main butlers and aside from hanging out with Ruka; he'd sometimes play with Koko. Koko was in an entirely different universe than Ruka and Natsume's but he blended well with them and that's all that mattered.

"Let me guess, you made the wrong decision?"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. Pick someone else to lie to."

He looked at Koko and ruffled his hair and smiled. "You piss me off, you know?"

"That's one of my perks. And you know that." He pushed Natsume and laughed. "You know, you had it lucky, didn't you? Look at all this." Koko turned behind him and pointed at the flat screen TV on the wall and the game consoles on the floor.

"Yeah. I guess so."

He collapsed on the bed and thought about the prince, Cinderella and how he struck it luck but deep inside himself, he knows he didn't strike anything at all.

--

It was already 7 in the evening and Mikan wondered why Ruka called him out so late. She received a letter from their neighborhood news paperboy that was from Ruka. It had a picture of their playground and a big, yellow smiley face on it.

"Uh, hey?" She called out as soon as she arrived. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing old clothes, dressing up meant nothing to her.

Besides, she thought, what's there to dress up for?

"Sakura, right here." He shouted over the swings. She went behind him and had her hands on the metal chains. Ruka turned around and smiled at her. "How's your day?"

"Horrible."

"I kinda figured that out." He laughed. Mikan realized how she loved to hear him laugh. It was a mix of a deep baritone and complete carelessness. He sounded happy, unlike what he looked like—all thin and pale. She loved that about him. A hand went up to her face and her train of thought faltered.

"Oh, right. Why'd you call me out?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay. I guess I was a bit too late."

Mikan moved away from his touch and frowned. _He really didn't have to do anything like this. Anything like this would really… really make me cry._ Her hands shook and she smiled. "No, t-thank you, actually."

"You're welcome." He stood up and told her to sit on the swing. As she did, he went behind and pushed her. "I admire you a lot."

"Excuse me?" It was her turn to turn around and smile.

"I said I like you."

"Admire and like are completely different things. Actually I, I admire you too."

He pushed her higher and laughed. "Be with me, then."

His voice was light and pleasing, like music in her ears. It was a lot like what Natsume had told her. Only she liked it. She liked him.

But she can't.

She frowned at him and he laughed again. Mikan, in her most innocent way of thinking, wondered maybe she looked really ridiculous for him.

"But of course you can't." He seriously amazed her. It was like he was a mind reader of something else. He read minds, he read hearts. It was a special talent he had. "You don't have to answer me, saying that you like me too would be enough."

He stopped swinging her and she turned to him with a smile that would've compared to Mona Lisa.

"I like you too."

He leaned and kissed her on the cheek. "Okay." He told her and he told himself. He'll fix this mess. He would've done it for her. And her only. "Okay."

And it took a while before Mikan tore her eyes from him and looked into the moonlight. And she thinks, as her eyes shone with hopeful tears, how wonderful the night had become.

--

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

_More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go._

_When you look me in the eyes._

_And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh_

_(Jonas Brothers, When You Look Me In The Eyes)_

_--_

**Author's Notes:**

I'm sorry about the late update. I _promise_ I'd be updating really fast now. It's because of our damned school work. Exams here, projects, there and it's really stressing. I hope you understand. :)

Oh and Ruka likes Mikan but not in a romantic sense _yet._ I don't know what's wrong with Natsume. I think he's PMSing. Haha.

Thanks for reading and please, please, please review. :)


	11. Weighing Hearts

**Chapter 10**

_It is impossible to love and be wise._

_(Francis Bacon)_

**--**

"Here's your order from the Topshop photo shoot."

Natsume Hyuuga flicked his eyes from the monochromatic wall and looked at the blonde manager. She smiled at him in a way that made him think she's a bit too constipated and that her hair's too dry and that it was _obviously_ dyed badly.

His hand reaches up for the pile of photos in her hands and he smiles at her and by the look at her face, he knows that the girl in front of him is another one of those girls who'd fall hard for him which leads him back to the group of pictures in his hands.

There's this girl with that unusual big brown eyes and that _irritating_ smile on her lips looking up at him in a way that sent shivers up and down his spine.

He shuffles the images in his hands and he stops at one picture. It's a picture of his cousin wearing a suit with those piercing blue eyes that looked so much like deep pools in his face. A Michelangelo in a photograph was he.

A hand snatches the picture in his hand. "I believe that's _mine."_ Natsume didn't need to turn around to know who the person was and instead, smirked playfully. "Hey, Natsu-kun."

Natsume frowned at the nickname and placed the pictures in an envelope as he looked towards his cousin. "Ruka."

"Mikan says she likes me." His face lights up as if a child's when given a candy. A look of sheer happiness and the smile on his face was enough to know that he was more than happy.

Natsume dismissed himself and turned for the door not until Ruka takes a hold on his wrist.

"I'm not done talking to you yet." His face, from the bright and rather, to Natsume's thoughts, idiotic, turned into gloomy, dark and that of a "You're not going anywhere _punk" _look.

"Well, I don't care." If you were to think, it was either for the former or that latter, but Natsume chooses the former since his mind tells him to even though his heart seems to tell him otherwise.

"Really now?" His eyes perk up and he leans his face closer into Natsume's, tightening the hold on his wrist. "As my cousin, you should know that I'm planning to be Mikan's first."

Natsume, who's beginning to lose his temper, takes back his wrist and shoots his cousin _the look. _"And?"

"And I already said it, Natsume. I'm going to take her virginity." He stops to see the look on his face and laughs.

Natsume looks at him and rolls his eyes. Why in the world is he telling him that fact? Did he care? Did he give a fucking damn?

And the next sentence answered his questions.

"We're going to have sex whether she likes it or not. What are you going to do abou—"

Without a second thought, he blows a series of punches at his cousin and a loud thud causes the people in the other side of the room to check what the commotion is about. Natsume took hold of his collar and steps his foot right in the middle of his legs. "Do it and I swear I'll _kill _you." He pushes his cousin down and turns for the door.

People were too shocked to even have a reaction but as soon as Natsume left, they helped Ruka sit up and wipe the bloody spot on the right-side of his cheek. "Are you alright, Ruka-kun?"

He moves his body away from the people touching him and he smiles at them, all the while running a hand through his dirty blonde mess of a hair. "I'm alright; it's Natsume I'm actually worried about. When the hell would he realize that he's already fallen for her, damnit?"

And everyone smiled, because if anything, it was Ruka Nogi who understood it all.

--

"Mikan Sakura is _up_ to absolutely anything and… Mikan Sakura, looking for a new job, anything is…"

Ruka walked into the hallway to see Mikan raising a bundle of fliers. He smiled before walking in and grabbing the bundle of papers in her hands. "Hey, sweetheart."

Mikan turns around, probably for her stolen papers and not the person not until she sees the mop of blonde hair and that familiar smile and not to mention a new feature, a purple spot on his right cheek. "Ruka?" She sees the mark on his face in an instant and proceeds on the next question. "What happened to you?"

"What's this?" He says, obviously ignoring Mikan's question, placing the photo in his hand in his pocket to look at the fliers. The paper was no doubt Mikan's work resume. Ruka looks at the paper with full sympathy before rolling the paper in his hands. "Idiot," He says, hitting her lightly on the head. "Don't you ever learn?"

"About what?"

"This," He motions for the rolled up flier in his hand. "This isn't going to work. Natsume had already cut ties with you which means that anyone who accepts you in the showbiz industry would automatically be made into an enemy of the Hyuugas."

"How powerful exactly are the Hyuugas? Specifically Hyuuga Natsume?" Her voice shakes slightly from paranoia but asks anyway.

"The Hyuugas, starting from Natsuko Hyuuga, is Japan's prime minister and Natsume Hyuuga is the prime minister's son, other than that, he owns Hyuuga Zaibatsu. I suppose you can figure out how much powerful they are now, right?"

"I guess so." She takes the flier away from him and takes a deep breath. "I've been thinking for the past few days on what to do."

Ruka leans in and smiles at her. "How about starting at seeking Natsume for forgiveness? It's a good start. It would've been better if you'd follow everything he says since this is Natsume we're talking about but since you're Mikan Sakura, how about let's just do the former?"

Ruka wasn't looking at her but he somehow knew that her eyes narrowed and her jaw was clenched and he laughed at the image. How cute she was. No wonder Natsume had taken a liking at the brunette.

"And pigs can fly. Ruka, I appreciate the advice but as I've said, I've been thinking and I made it into a conclusion that I'll make myself famous. I'll work hard and I'll make him take those words back. Ruka, just watch me."

She smiles at him and he looks at her, stunned and amazed. And as she takes the flier back from him, he looks at the look in her eyes and he had never seen such determination and it made him think for a millisecond, how he'd _love_ to take her away from Natsume.

--

Kira locked the silver metal buttons on her Prada shoes and smiled. She looks up at the mirror and checks her face for noticeable mishaps and blemishes and as soon as she was finished with herself, her eyes look on the magazine on the table.

_Bullshit_, she thinks, _don't mess with me._

She tears the magazine page and looks at her photo, an old picture of herself and Natsume with their arms linked and with smiles made of sugar and lies. If the bad haircut on the photo made her annoyed, the lead made her even angrier. In big words, it seemed to taunt her that she and Natsume Hyuuga had already broken up.

"You'll see." She whispered, her hands groping for her phone on the couch. "You'll really see."

She blindly dialed the numbers she had clearly memorized in her head. She waited for her phone to ring and she smiled as soon as she heard the voice form the other line.

"Hello, Natsume?"

--

"So, what're you going to say to me?" Kira placed her hands together as she tried to lock her gaze into Natsume's. They had been photographed a couple of times before coming in the restaurant. So far, Kira had avoided eating steak for the past two weeks, but for some reason, Natsume had picked to eat somewhere Western and who is she to decline the offer?

Natsume was observing the circumference of the heel of his shoe, which to his opinion, was more interesting than having dinner with Kira. "Oh, that, well your cousin is Sumire Shouda, right? That annoying self-proclaimed president of my _fan club._"

"Yeah, you have the hots for her?"

"And pigs fly." He snorted, poking his steak with a fork before looking at Kira. "Can you tell her that if she takes another _field trip _in my house then I'll wipe out the entire race of the Natsume Hyuuga _fanclub._ Got it?"

Kira looked mortified. "What? You called me for that?"

"What're you expecting?" He deadpanned.

"You're going to take me back. You've regretted letting me go so you called me up to take me back since you and that Sakura brat are over with." Her voice was pure hysteria and she hasn't touched her food by then.

"Don't put words in my mouth, Kyla—" "_Kira_, damnit" "—whatever, don't expect too much."

"I… Bastard!" She stood up and threw her napkin at him and she turned her heels towards the door. "You'll see, you'll regret it for sure and that Sakura… I'll definitely get her."

Natsume placed his chin on his hands and smirked at her. "Do that and you'd be on top of my blacklist."

It was quiet, solemn and it scared all the living shit out of her.

And it only took her five seconds to sprint to the door.

--

"Well if what Ruka said was true then maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Mikan spat and then covered her mouth as she quickly regretted talking back at Tsubasa. As much as she's concerned, Tsubasa had it rough since Misaki had been part of their argument. Natsume had stopped ordering from her and at one time in a party, complained on how itchy the fabric was on stage. Mikan could just say sorry but it didn't make any difference. She knew it didn't make any difference and the thought of it had put her to shame.

"Maybe," He said, opening the magazine in his hands. "We'll start slowly. One step at a time, Mikan. Just like before."

"Back to zero?"

"Yeah." He placed hand over hers and smiled. "I'm here, don't worry."

And it didn't even take her another second to believe his words. So far, Tsubasa had been there for her ever since. She owed him too much. Financially, emotionally and everything that practically ended with –lly. He was like a father figure, a brother and a boyfriend-she-would-never-have.

And it took her a lifetime to build something and Natsume Hyuuga just tore it down in a single move.

"How about this?" Mikan perked up at the page and she smiled. _Amusement park mascot._ And it was also a bunny. She loved bunnies. The first job she had involved being a bunny. It was a mascot for a children program. She was really happy to appear on TV even in a costume like that. It was sheer happiness for her.

"I'd love that." Mikan clasped her hands together and smiled at Tsubasa. "Thanks," Her eyes teared yet again. "Thank you _so _so much."

"No problem, Mi-chan." He laughed at her and with the side of his eye; he saw a photo of Mikan's six year old self and her grandfather that hung on the wall. "Hey," He called to her in confusion. "What happened to your grandfather? It's been a while since I've seen him."

She turned to him and smiled. "Oh, him? He a few days before and told me he was going to visit my aunt in Osaka."

"You have an aunt in Osaka?"

"Yeah, but I don't see her that much." She played with her pen and tapped it on her lips as if she was thinking. "Actually, I don't see her that much _at all._"

"Are you sure he's in Osaka? He's always out, you know."

Mikan looked at the clock and gave it some thought. She never realized that her grandfather's absence is beginning to be abnormal. How _stupid_ can she get? She frowned at herself and tried to smile at Tsubasa. "I guess. But he would never lie to me, Tsubasa, I know he wouldn't."

She didn't really understand it, but after saying that, the weight in her heart grew heavier.

--

_  
__[Verse 1:]__  
I've been down so long,  
I've been hurt for so long,  
There were times I thought I would never so the break of day.  
It was hard for me,to see your plan for me  
And I tried to believe surely it won't last always  
But night after night, (Night after night, Night after night)_

_Then late one night I read in your love letter that it's gunna get betta  
_

_(Looking For You, Kirk)_

--

**Author's Notes:**

Ruka's endearment doesn't have any meaning behind it. And he's just teasing Natsume and Ruka won't really do it. I'd beat Natsume into kicking his ass before he makes a move on Mi-chan. ;) Oh and Hota-chan will have an appearance next chapter. I really miss her, does anyone miss her too?

Thanks for reading, stay tuned and please review.


	12. Cancer

**Chapter 11**

_"Smile and all the good things are yours"_

**--  
**

Mikan Sakura had placed what happened the past week behind of her and had let the world move along with her. She's still Mikan Sakura and nothing would change that, not even the rumors in the papers or the talks about her parents.

She had been wearing that same old heavy, smelly pink bunny head for the rest of the week with no complaint and the children just _love_ her. Her salary isn't enough to buy herself a Louis Vuitton bag but the smiles the people give her when she starts doing her hourly show was definitely worth much more than that and she thinks that it was even better than performing half-heartedly on television knowing that you're on that very stage, given the importance and received such treatment is because of Natsume frigging Hyuuga and his dirty money.

"Mi-chan, you're shift is done for the day." Keiko Yamaguchi said over her clipboard. She was _way_ too grossed into doing crosswords which really, isn't part of her job. Keiko, although didn't look like it, was the manager of the amusement park shows and she's just four years older than Mikan. She was a vivacious brunette and her eyes were a deep dark brown.

Mikan was careful not to turn at Keiko too abrupt and grabbed the clipboard from her. "Okay, I'll sign out now." She looked at the crossword puzzle from inside the costume and her eyes caught Number 7.

_Who is the prime minister of Japan?_

She smiled and wrote Natsuko Hyuuga. Of course she knew that answer. And for a millisecond, a thought enters her mind and a picture of Natsume Hyuuga forms in her thoughts. His red eyes and his Cheshire grin.

"Mikan?" Keiko snapped her back into the world and Mikan quickly turned the cross puzzle on the side of the board, looked for her name in the list and signed on it.

"Here you go." She said and after handing the clipboard back to Keiko, she quickly removed the costume on her head and breathed out a sigh of relief.

Keiko looked at her and smiled. "You know," She said, looking back at the clipboard. "I know a lot of people who would've _died_ to get your autograph."

Mikan looked at Keiko and scrunched her eyebrows together. "Would've." She emphasized. It was like the word 'If'. It could've happened but did not. Just like her and Natsume. He would've changed but did not. If she had just made the right decision, but did not. Cruel is this world, isn't it?

"Well I would. You're pretty and I don't like Natsume Hyuuga too but I like Ruka Nogi. You're close with him, right? What's he like? Him and Natsume?"

"Well…" She placed the rabbit head below her arms and let herself remember their most memorable traits. "Ruka-kun is _very_ compassionate about everything he does and he's a good person. Natsume-kun on the other hand isn't really like his cousin at all. Sure, good looks must've been in their blood but he's arrogant, arid and apathetic."

"That's deep."

"That's just the A's." At that, they both laughed and Mikan looked at Keiko. "Hey, thanks for letting me on the job. You're a really nice friend."

And if anything, Keiko looked like she remembered the most important thing in the world. "Speaking of friends, your friends came just a while ago and they're waiting for you in the staff room. I'm really sorry for forgetting."

"Nah, thanks for reminding!" Mikan said before breaking in into a run towards the said room.

Mikan had a list of people who would be visiting her and right now, Hotaru Imai had topped the list. But then again, Hotaru Imai isn't much of a people person and would only come to visit her alone.

_Who could be the _other_ friends?_

--

"Sir, Natsume Hyuuga-sama is outside, should I bring him in?"

Natsuko Hyuuga looked up from the paper he was reading to answer his secretary. "Okay."

His secretary disappeared from the doors and appeared with his son behind him. If it weren't for the earthquake in Haiti and the charity he was going to give to them, he would've laughed at his half-troubled, half-annoyed expression. "Hi son."

Natsume sat down in the couch opposite of him. He glared at his father with red eyes that never looked more vicious than ever. For a quick second, Natsume reminded him a lot like his mother, Kaoru.

"Natsume, I'm getting tired of politics." He said, putting his chin over his hands. "Do you know what that means?"

Natsume looked up at his father and smiled. "You want me to take over Japan?"

"Yes, it's what your mom wanted. Natsume, continue the legacy in the family."

"I'm not stupid. Of course I want to run Japan. I want to control it." A smirk played in his lips. It was his dream. To take over and control. It was all he could ever be and he'd do it. To be the most powerful man in Japan. Step by step. He knew he could do it _perfectly._

"To be a prime minister, Natsume. You have to be serious." Natsuko's voice changed. It turned into stern and loud. He threw the paper he was holding onto Natsume's lap. "Whatever you're doing, stop it. Don't fool around with girls, Natsume. All these rumors and all these games you play are enough to bring you down. Politics isn't playboy mansion. Be serious with your life. Get yourself to love one girl."

Natsume looked at the paper and rolled his eyes. _Mikan Sakura's downfall by Natsume Hyuuga? _It said in big news. It had made the headlines, no wonder. Natsume picked up the paper and threw it beside him. "Be serious? Who are you to tell me that? You killed mom."

And as if Natsuko had been struck by lightning, he was unable to move. He watched Natsume leave the room and bang the door, dumbstruck and his last words echoing in his head.

When he was able to move, the first he thing was to bury his head in his hands and cry out in frustration.

"_You killed mom."_

--

Mikan opened the door and the first thing she sees is a bright mop of blonde hair and two pairs of amethyst eyes. And then she sees Hotaru Imai holding out a number of books.

"Um…" Is the first thing she said but she actually just wanted to know who the blonde guy is

"This is Narumi-san." Hotaru says in the midst of the eerie silence, she points out the smiling blonde who looked too French for Mikan's taste that even for a slight bit, reminded her of Ruka Nogi. Hotaru then dumps the books in her hand on the table in a loud thud and puts her hand on her waist. "And that is your make-up tests in Geom, Chem and German."

Mikan groaned and takes the books on the table and places them in her bag. She turns to Narumi and smiles, taking out her hand for a polite greeting. "Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura."

"I'm Narumi Anjo." He says, and then all of a sudden his vivid eyes turned dull. "I'm here to tell you something."

"What is it?"

His facial expression didn't help but make Mikan nervous all the more. "Your grandfather has cancer."

And then a black film rolled down her eyes and everything went numb.

--

_All:  
Everything will be alright, yeah_

_Beyoncé:  
The heart is stronger  
Than you think  
It's like it can go  
Through anything  
And even when you think  
It can't it finds a way  
To still push on  
Though_

_Carrie Underwood:  
Sometimes  
You want to run away  
Ain't got the patience  
For the pain  
And if you  
Don't believe it  
Look into  
Your heart  
The beat goes on_

_Rihanna:  
I'm tellin' you_

_Rihanna/Miley Cyrus:  
Things get better  
Through  
Whatever  
If you fall  
Dust it off  
Don't let up_

_Nicole Scherzinger:  
Don't you know  
You can go  
Be your own miracle_

_Beyoncé:  
You need to know_

_Chorus (All):  
If the mind  
Keeps thinking  
You've had enough  
But the heart  
Keeps telling you  
Don't give up  
Who are we to be  
Questioning  
Wondering what is what  
Don't give up  
Through it all  
Just stand up_

_Fergie:  
It's like  
We all have better days  
Problems getting all up  
In your face_

_Leona Lewis:  
Just because  
You go through it_

_Fergie:  
Don't mean it got  
To take control, no_

_Leona Lewis:  
You ain't gotta find  
No hiding place_

_Keyshia Cole:  
Because the heart  
Can beat the hate_

_Leona Lewis:  
Don't wanna  
Let your mind  
Keep playin' you_

_Keyshia Cole:  
And sayin' you  
Can't go on_

_Rihanna:  
I'm tellin' you_

_Rihanna/Miley Cyrus:  
Things get better  
Through whatever  
If you fall  
Dust if off  
Don't let up_

_Natasha Bedingfield:  
Don't you know you  
Can go  
Be your own  
Miracle_

_Carrie Underwood:  
You need to know_

_(Chorus-All)_

_Mary J. Blige:  
You don't gotta be  
A prisoner  
In your mind_

_Ciara:  
If you fall  
Dust it off_

_Mary J. Blige:  
You can live your life_

_Rihanna/Carrie Underwood:  
Yeah_

_Mary J. Blige:  
Let your heart  
Be your guide_

_Rihanna/Carrie:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Mariah Carey:  
And you will know  
That you're good  
If you trust in the good_

_Ashanti:  
Everything  
Will be alright, yeah  
Light up the dark  
If you follow your heart_

_Mary J. Blige:  
And it will get better_

_Mariah Carey:  
Through whatever_

_(Chorus-All) x2_

_Fergie:  
You got it in you  
Find it within  
You got in now  
Find it within now  
You got in you  
Find it within  
You got in now  
Find it within now  
You got in you  
Find it within  
Find it within you  
Find it within_

_All:  
Through it all  
Just stand up_

_(Just Stand Up)_

--

**Author's Notes:**

Um about Natsu-kun's dad's past... it's another twist in the story in the later part. Don't make predictions just yet because I have lots stored for this story. It's already my test so I'll be updating next week. I'm really sorry.

Please stay tuned and keep reviewing.


	13. Puzzles

**Chapter 12**

"_Everything goes as planned."_

**--**

"How can I tell her about it?"

"I don't know, I just came here to bring her books. _You're_ the doctor, so _you _figure out."

"_You're _her bestfriend—"

"—Not my problem."

Mikan stirred from her position and sat up, massaging her head with her hand as she looked at where the voices came from. "Hotaru-chan…?"

Both heads turned at Mikan and Narumi slided his body closer to her in a swift motion. "Oh, dear, I thought you weren't going to wake up."

"I…" Mikan avoided his violet eyes and looked at the clock. She was seated on the couch. She must've fainted for a good three minutes after Narumi told her about the news. "I…it's true, right?"

"I'm so sorry, Mikan-chan…" He started, but actually, he doesn't have any idea how to break it to her. "How about I give you some time to think it all over before visiting him, okay?"

His suggestion brought a smile to Mikan's face. "I'd like that. I want to visit him… Uh…"

"Narumi. Call me Narumi."

Mikan smiled, unexpectedly pulling him into a hug. "Narumi-san… thank you."

And Hotaru could just smile as she watched her friend fight back the tears.

--

Hotaru told her she had to go back since she left her laptop, which is hands-down much _more _important than her, open with her downloads on hold and Narumi received an emergency call from the hospital a few minutes after Hotaru left. Mikan had to kill time since she was off early and the assignment Hotaru left, for the first time in her entire life, never seemed so easy to do. And now, Mikan has _nothing_ left to do.

Well, except maybe sitting around and scowling for the whole day counts as _something. _And there was no way that she'd go home since all she does at home is to put her feet up on the coffee table (which is _prohibited)_ and watch TV for the rest of the day. There's no way she's going to bore herself out for today. There's absolutely _no way._

This leaves her to her situation right now: Still. Completely. Bored.

Mikan changed into her casual wear, tied her hair in a ponytail and headed outside.

She opened the door and a loud noise was heard from the other side and quite unexpectedly, a crouching Ruka Nogi was groaning in pain. It suddenly registers in her mind that she opened the door too hard for the doorknob to hit his pelvis. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry, Ruka-kun!"

Ruka looked up and gives her an "A-ok" smile. "I'm… alright." He said, although on bared teeth. He was definitely _not_ okay.

She noticed that he was wearing casual wear. Although, she can't completely say that Jeremy Scott Adidas high-tops, Channel trench coats and Louis Vuitton scarves are in the "casual clothes category", but he seemed normal. Ruka Nogi in a "not a but looks good enough" disguise.

"You…You should seat down and…" She was panicking by the second and the look on Ruka's face wasn't helping it either. She felt a hand on her shoulder and Ruka seemed to have taken care of the pain from his pelvis.

"I'm okay, see?"

"Well, if you say so…" She stopped and looked at him with complete confusion. "What brings you here? I meant, _here_. In the staff room. You're not supposed to go here, you know."

"I'm authorized. I came to visit you." As if on cue, he lifted two tickets at her and waved it merrily. "Congrats on your first job as Mikan Sakura version 2.0"

Mikan laughed, grabbing the tickets from him. "Okay, then." She pointed at the roller-coaster. "Show me what you got."

--

Ruka, just before the roller coaster goes into the big fall, whipped his cellphone from his pocket and in the most unexpected way, tried to grip on his phone like it was his own life and took pictures of Mikan Sakura and her stupidly cute, in Ruka's words anyways, expressions as the rollercoaster came into a fall.

Mikan, who looked like she was gang raped after the ride, found out the photos just because Ruka was chuckling with himself for the past four minutes.

"I can't believe you!"

Ruka laughed, taking her into his arms as he drags her over to Starbucks. "How about I treat you food?"

At this, Mikan's head shots up at him and her face turned to look at him with exaggerated brightness. "Food?"

"Yes. Food." He was thankful enough for food to make her distracted enough. Ruka noticed there were only a few people in the café. Thank God. He wasn't in the mood to be the sociable model today. He watched Mikan through the side of his eyes as she settled in on a table by the window. Typical of her, he mused to himself.

"Excuse me?" The counter girl said. Ruka turned to her and checked the menu on top of the girl. By the time their eyes met, her look on his softened and Ruka, at that time, wondered why of all girls, Mikan just _had_ to be the one who's able to resist his super-XY chromosomes.

"One chocolate frap, grande and one vanilla frap, low fat and grande as well." He said, his eyes moving over to the foods. "Oh and two oreo cheescakes and one honey-glazed donut."

"Is that all?" She tried getting his attention by looking into his eyes. But Ruka wasn't a model if he was able to sense the girl's effort. Instead, he smiled at her as he paid his order under his name.

Mikan, watching people walk around hand by hand, either it's a family or a couple, it made her think about two certain people. Natsume and her grandfather.

Natsume? She didn't know exactly as well. In some ways or another, something about him gets to her. It was his smugness and his fortunate ability to look good in anything that got her attention. But to sum it all up, it was how he was to her that what completely got her. His stubbornness and how naïve he was to what he felt. Natsume Hyuuga is Natsume Hyuuga and to Mikan Sakura, he'll always be Natsume Hyuuga even no matter he turned her from rags to riches and to rags again.

She was already in the stage of knowing her feelings for him. Knowing that she had _something_ for him. Either hate or whatever it was. She had _something_ for him. And that was that. She didn't give a damn anymore.

Her grandfather on the other hand, gave her a lot trouble. First hand, she didn't know what to do. She just didn't. She couldn't even bring herself to question about how he was doing or how he looked like now that he has cancer. Cancer is a big word. It scared the living shit out of her. Hell, out of everyone. And as she sat by the window, with a hand under her chin, she wondered why of all people, did it happen to her grandfather.

Why?

"Hey," She felt something cold touch her head and Ruka was smiling to her. "What're you thinking of?"

"Nothing." He watched her mix the frap seriously. And she laughed. Being with Ruka was most especially comfortable than with anyone. She liked him. He was easy to talk with and everything about him takes your breath away. He was absolutely _marvelous. _

"What?" He noticed her hard stare on him and he smiled at her.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Not much of a good talker today, are you?" The cakes were sent to them shortly and by then, Mikan was already fondling with the small oreo on her cheesecake.

"I'm not in a good mood today." She couldn't bring the words "Cancer" and "grandfather" together even when she _really_ wanted to tell him what happened.

Ruka stopped to tap her on the shoulder. "Do you have a camera phone?"

Mikan looked at him just after biting on her fork. "Yes… why?"

"Bring it out and use the camera."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

He was urging with that playful smile on his face that seemed to make her wonder "What the hell will he do next?" Ruka Nogi was like a box of thingamajigs. Full of surprises and who-knows-what.

She did and as soon as she placed the camera on, he was making funny faces that she had never, even once in her life, seen. And trust Ruka, a good-looking model to boot, to make the ugliest expressions she had ever seen in her entire life.

She laughed, loud enough to bring tears in her eyes. Her mind was mixed up and she was fighting the urge not to cry.

_Ruka… shouldn't do these things… or I just might—_

"See? We're fair. So cheer up." He said. "I don't want to see you sulking. I've always thought you looked beautiful with your smile on."

—_fall in love._

Mikan wiped the tears in her eyes and excused herself to the bathroom.

Why? She repeated to herself, letting the tears drown her sorrows away. Why must all this happen to her?

It was like her life was breaking into tiny pieces.

Like a jigsaw puzzle with a thousand pieces with no clue how to fix it.

And Mikan Sakura had always hated puzzles.

--

_Why, do you always do this to me?  
Why, couldn't you just see through me?  
How come, you act like this  
Like you just don't care at all_

_Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why_

_It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why_

_Hey, listen to what we're not saying  
Let's play, a different game than what we're playing  
Try, to look at me and really see my heart_

_Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even when you're far away  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why_

_(Why, Avril Lavigne)_

--

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the late update. Anyways, stay tuned and have a happy Lunar new year. God bless! Happy V-day too. :)

-Choco


	14. Doesn't Feel Right

**Chapter 13**

_Dedicated to: __sonamy4eva22_

-For being my 100th reviewer. You rock. :-)

**--**

He lets the wind blow his hair in disarray and stares at the tombstone in front of him. In memoriam, it said. He closes his eyes and the sudden thought of her escapes him. In memoriam of Kaoru Hyuuga.

"Natsume-sama, here are the flowers you ordered." Tachibana, his driver, turns to him with a bouquet of fresh Daisies at hand. "Should I place them here?"

When he motions to move forward, Natsume raises his hand to halt. He grabs the bouquet from him. "I'll do it, thank you." And he proceeds to place it by his mother's grave.

Tachibana can only look at him. He was the only person who saw this side of him. Natsume, although not saying it out loud, respects him a lot. Natsume was just the type of person who didn't like to say things out loud, but he liked Tachibana. He really did.

Tachibana's mother had passed away just three months ago. Since then, Natsume had this undying sympathy for him.

Natsume had eyes, when in his mother's presence, that seemed so… _vulnerable. _Although a deep, piercing crimson pair, his eyes never seemed so compassionate and tender whenever visiting his mother.

It was just so, that Tachibana can't help but ask. "What happened?"

Natsume didn't turn around to look at him but instead, in one of the rarest smiles he can muster, he smiles. "She died…" He stops to turn to him. "…Do you want to hear the rest of the story?"

Tachibana looks at his watch and then turns at his master with a smile. "We have all the time that we need."

--

Mikan grabs her books as the bell rings. Dismissal, she thinks to herself, was hands-down her favorite subject.

"You coming?" Anna, one of her friends from Biology, comes to her with a smile and a book in her arms.

Mikan shakes her head. "No, I'll stay for a while. Tell Hotaru to meet me later, Kay?"

"Um!" Anna says and runs off quickly, a few seconds and Anna screams painfully and loud enough for Mikan to sprint outside to check what happened.

Mikan sees Anna on the floor and Sumire Shouda and her posse laughing at her. "Well, well, it's one of the geeky sisters." She says and Mikan thinks that it's a little bit too close for a villain in a movie. Sumire looks up and grins at Mikan. "You're here again, loser?"

"What's your problem?" She says as soon as she helps Anna on her feet.

"My problem is that even when you're in a war with Hyuuga, you still irritate me."

"That's not my problem anymore." She pulls Anna to get close to her as she walks closely towards Sumire. "I take it that you'll never learn to like me."

"Yeah. Lucky guess."

Mikan raises her hand to slap her and within an instant, a hand grabs her from doing so.

--

"My mom was a pianist at a hotel not too far from the outskirts of Tokyo. She used to live in Kyoto and went to Tokyo with a friend to make a living. Her friend was the city girl type and while mom went out and worked, her friend went out partying. I never met her friend but from mom's stories, she was a good person."

Tachibana looks at his master and tries to read his face. Nothing. It was stoic but the tone in his voice seemed to be full of hatred and at the same time, reminiscing.

"Did you know her name?" He asks.

"No," He replies. "I never did."

"What happened next?"

Natsume takes a sip of his coffee—decaf and dark from Starbucks before taking a deep breath and continues. "Her friend became a model and then an actress. Mom's friend had many affairs before giving birth to a girl. Mom met Dad through her friend's boyfriend. Her friend claims that she never met Dad but Mom, even without telling me, had a sense even before that something about the two of them doesn't feel right."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Natsume shakes his cup and takes another sip. "But she always had this difficult expression everytime she tells me her story. It's like being in pain."

"Have you met her friend?"

"I think I have. Once or twice. It's vague in my memory, but I think I did."

"Her boyfriend, you mentioned about it. And also a child. Did she marry?"

"I don't think she did. But I've calculated it before out of curiosity; her child must've been sixteen or seventeen."

Tachibana smiles at him. "Hm. I'm guessing it was a girl."

"It's a boy, actually." He contradicted, smiling at him. "Mom told me stories about him. His dad was a producer or some sort, but now dad says he's a doctor. Somewhere in Tokyo."

"Hm." Tachibana looks at him and pats his back. "Care to continue?"

"Mom… she married dad because of me. She loved dad but he didn't… he was too distracted with other girls and a commitment scared him. But I forced him to get married with mom. He had to take responsibility and mom… she loved him with all her heart but dad kept fooling around.

"Two years being like that hurt mom. I know it did. I was too mature for my age, even when I was little. I've always hated my dad for that. In those two years, before Aoi, he had an affair with her friend."

"The actress?"

"Mm." Natsume agreed hastily, shaking his cup and throwing it in the trash can beside him. "It was the last affair dad had." He stops and looks at his mother's grave. "It took her life, you know?"

"Your dad… he…"

"They said it was over-depression, they said she was overdosed… but I knew she didn't. Two years after Aoi's birth. She was sickly in those two years and one day she called us in her room. She smiled at me with one of those wretched smiles I've always hated to see on her. And then she kissed me. She kissed me goodbye."

Tachibana looks at Natsume. Still emotionless. "You never cried about it?"

"I don't know." He turns to Tachibana. "My heart, even now, is breaking. I've told this story to Ruka and right now, you. I've never bothered telling it to anyone unless asked. But I never cried about it. Not yet."

"Why not?"

Natsume turns to him and if ever, looks at him with those piercing eyes of his. "It just didn't feel right to cry about it."

--

Mikan looks behind her and sees Hotaru holding her hand back. "You can't." She states. "It'll ruin your reputation."

"Some reputation she has." Sumire snorts.

"Whore." Somebody whispers just within an earshot. Hotaru pulls her harshly and quickly whispers the consequences if she hits one of them.

Mikan takes a deep breath and glares at Sumire. "You're lucky."

"Says who." Sumire turns her heels and gives her one last look. "Expect more to come. I _never_ did like you anyways."

Mikan looks at Hotaru and Anna and lets go of a deep sigh.

Hotaru smiles at Mikan and holds her hand. "Let's just go home and watch something nice. Is that okay?"

Mikan smiles at her and just like before, she knows exactly _why_ Hotaru Imai is her best friend.

--

_When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we see  
No I won't be afraid  
No I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

And darling, darling stand by me  
Oh, now, now, stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me

If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
And the mountain should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry  
No I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

And darling, darling stand by me  
Oh, stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me

Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me  
Oh, now, now, stand by me  
Oh, stand by me, stand by me, stand by me

Darling, darling stand by me  
Stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me

_(Stand By Me, John)_

--

**Author's Notes:**

A quick update, eh? Anyways. Have a happy lunar new year and a happy valentine's. So you know about Natsume's parent's past. It has something to do with the story and stuff. Trust me, it's really complicated and stuff.

Please read _starooo's _Valentine's fic called **Valentine's**. She's the author of _Purity Ring _and _Dictionary Written By: Natsume Hyuuga._ Great fictions. :)


	15. Loving Everyday

**Chapter 14**

_"And just like that, he thinks to himself, he'll continue loving her everyday."_

_(Excerpt from Fame)_

--

"Mikan!" The brunette turns around and sees Anna Umenomiya catching her breath, with hands on her knees and a face as scarlet as that of an apple.

"It's just eleven twenty-five." It's just lunch break, she adds inwardly. She places the book she was holding under her desk. "What's the hold-up?"

"Someone—you'd never guess in your whole life—is outside. And he's looking for you! Isn't that cool! I swear he's—" Anna stops speaking when a hand slams against the door frame. She decides not to look at her side so she just looks at Mikan in a desperate glance.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan spats venomously.

Anna, who had never heard Mikan talk to someone as cold and as vile as a tone she used on the intruder, turned over to her right side. The _intruder_ looks at her with a smirk and the next thing she notices are his ruby eyes.

"Na-na-natsume Hyuuga?" She says. "-San—sama. Mikan, I-I have to go…"

Mikan watches Anna, who is as delicate as ever, leave her behind with the demon of a man he is.

"You and your friends are the same," he sneers. "You're all annoying."

"At least I _have_ friends." Mikan gets her book under the desk and crosses her arms. "I'm not meddling in your business, Hyuuga, so stop meddling with mine."

"Who says I'm _meddling_ with you? _Me, _Natsume Hyuuga, meddle with _you_, Mikan Sakura? I see you're still the same—full with nothing but air."

"Asshole." Mikan whispers just before she passes him. She turns to him for one last time and pats the book on his back and with a voice that's barely a whisper, she says. "Thanks for everything though, I really thought I was Cinderella."

Her heart wretched smile, Natsume thinks to himself, is definitely a million times much more beautiful than Cinderella's.

He looks at his Louis Vuitton shoes and clicks them together. He still hears the tap-tap of Mikan's heels on the marble floor. "You're going, huh? That's all you can do? You haven't even proved me wrong. I guess a chance of a lifetime was all you wanted—my attention? My money? My face? You girls are all users—"

He knows very well what'll happen next, he lets her cry the frustration out and slaps him at least two times; the last one was _definitely _harder than the first. She looks at him with those hazel brown eyes, which if possible, would pierce right through him. "That's for all the girls you've wretched."

He holds her wrist, letting her hand caress his reddish cheek. She's caught off guard, he muses to himself. Natsume pulls her in a turn and pins her on the corridor wall. "We're back to this aren't we?"

"Let go of me, bastard! I'm not yet done with you!"

Obviously, his eyes were a little too far away from reality to even see their position. "Don't you know how hard it is for me?" He whispers roughly. His voice, if possible, was already on the verge of losing control. He looks for answers in her eyes but nothing is there. Just a cold, dark abyss. He settles in for a warm place just right above her shoulders. "To smell you like this," he then tightens the hold on her wrist. "To touch you like this. To feel you like this, don't you know how hard it is?"

"Na-na-natsume… Let go…"

He quietly lets go and for one swift move, he pins her violently on the wall with her bangs. "I don't need your reply as of now, but if anything, you still have one more chance, Sakura. Take it or leave it."

As if on cue, the bell rings and footsteps were heard going up the stairs. Mikan turns at the comer and a smile of relief forms on her face. "Hotaru!"

Hotaru looks as if Mikan wasn't there because if anything, she was looking at Natsume Hyuuga's humongous pride on his back and Mikan's tired heart—tired of waiting, dreaming and loosing.

Although she didn't hear most of their conversation, Hotaru wondered whether what Natsume said was actually a confession.

She looks at Mikan and smiles. "You okay?"

"Not really," she says and then motions to walk to her locker. "It's already World Cultures, let's go."

Hotaru Imai doesn't follow her in an instant; instead she looks at Mikan, with the brunette's back to her, and notices the drops of teardrops fall from her face.

Because if anything, a disappointment was never in her agenda.

--

Ruka came to her school later that afternoon, although someone told him she's at the English class, he finds out that she's actually in her World Cultures. Some people should never be trusted at all.

"Ruka?" Mikan sees him at once. Who wouldn't? If there's a bright mop of blonde in the middle of their school corridor, what are the chances that it _couldn't_ be Ruka Nogi? Zero. "What're you doing here?"

"This." He pulls out tickets from his pockets and smiles at her like a mother giving out candies on Halloween. "You're coming with me to Osaka. Right now."

"Osaka?" She repeats. "What are we going to do there?"

"Visit your grandpa."

She looks at him with complete disbelief as tears, which is rather due to much pressure from today, falls out from her eyes. "H-how did you know?"

"I know everything." He says. Mikan continues crying and he reaches his hand to pull her into an embrace. With that, he places his mouth into her hair, inhales the fresh scent of shampoo before saying, "Because I know a lot of things about you and if anything, I don't want you to get hurt anymore. I promised you that, didn't I?"

"No you didn't" She replies.

"Yes I did, you just don't remember." He laughs at her innocence and kisses her hair. "The day we met isn't just a mere exchange of hi and hellos you know. We were together for a good five hours. Though drunk, you talked quite well."

She pulls herself from him and looks him in the eyes. "You're kidding right?"

He raises the tickets as if to say, _'Why would I?'_

--

"Hey," She says as they cross the street. Mikan looks at him for one last time and asks why the hell they didn't get a car. He laughs, ruffles his hair with his free hand and then for that moment, Mikan forgot what she was asking again. It keeps getting like that whenever she's with him. He smiles, she's smitten or she'll laugh and he'd have his breath taken away. They compelled each other and to make things better, whenever she's with him, the name _Natsume Hyuuga _doesn't even registers in her mind.

"I can't wait to see you grandpa."

She looks at him, "You know about his condition, right?"

"Hmm." He looks at her and smiles. "The day I saw you at the amusement park was when you heard about his condition. I found out the day after. Sometimes, having connections is nice."

"Yeah…" She turns to him and remembers something. "I have to call Narumi-san first."

"Who?"

"My grandpa's doctor." She replies hastily and the next thing he knows, she's on the phone with the doctor. He didn't quite grasp the name, but he knew it sounded familiar. He'll just ask her about it the next time. "Yeah… With a friend. Hm? I've decided… Anyways, I couldn't say no since the tickets were practically _shoved_ right in front of my face… yeah… I'm fine… Thank you so much… I'll just meet you this weekend. Thank you. Bye." She hangs up and looks at him. "What now?"

He points to the terminal in front of them, smiles and fits his hand into hers. "Let's go."

--

He looks over at Mikan who's sleeping on his shoulder. He puts a hand on her head and kisses her hair. "I love you," He says in a voice that is barely above a whisper.

Mikan mumbles, turning over to her side. He catches her body to prevent her from falling and in the end; she ends up sleeping on his lap.

A curtain of orange and red covers the sky and Ruka starts thinking of his life. His life in a nutshell, before fame, after fame, before Mikan and after Mikan. Before falling in love and after falling in love. His lips curve into a smile as he thinks of the changes in himself. There are a lot, he thinks, but he didn't regret changing one bit. He changed for the better. He looks at Mikan and caresses her hair. He changed for her.

And just like that, he thinks to himself, he'll continue loving her everyday.

--

**Mikan Sakura and Ruka Nogi's First Meeting**

Ruka Nogi had always hated parties. He had been in lots of parties but in fact, he hated them. He hated the people in it. He hated the fact that people were in parties just to suck up to famous people. To evolve their place in the community. _Please_, he thinks as he helps himself with a tall glass of margarita, _I've been in so much hardship to achieve fame and these people get it by sleeping with someone important? _

Bullshit.

"Hey baby, whassup?" He turned at where he heard the sultry voice behind him and cringed. "I was kidding, hot shot. My name's Mikan Sakura."

He rolled his eyes and continued ignoring her.

"You're not going to talk to me, are you?"

"No, I'm not." He replied, smiling at her. "Whatever it is you want, I don't have it. I'm not rich or I can't hire anyone too."

"What is it with you people anyways? All you think are people using people. This is why we can't have peace in the world. Everything is just so goddamn complicated!"

He laughed, not at her but at what she said. It was true, actually. But reality hurts. That's also a fact. "Okay, I think you're a bit tipsy, though."

"I am… I mean, I can still understand what I'm saying though. My best friend left me with this glass that I thought was iced tea. Leave it to me to chunk it all down without smelling it first." She smiled, rubbing her tummy at him. "But you know, no one knows I eat like a pig."

"Yet." He said. "No one knows I eat a lot too. So we're fair. You know a secret of mine and I know yours."

"I'll spread it over the internet." She laughed. "Want to get some fresh air?"

She stood up and offered a hand and Ruka Nogi, if anything, would secretly trust anyone who had a smile like hers anytime.

He wondered, as they walked along the street, why she never asked for his name. They were together for quite a long time now, approximately half an hour since they first met and he still didn't know much about her other than her _secret—_not that he was counting. He finds her quite easy to trust. Just one look at the girl and you think you could trust your biggest, darkest secret. He liked that about her. So innocent and yet… _very_ tipsy.

"I feel okay, now." She said, cutting the silence they've had since the past half hour they were together. "Were you dizzy too?"

"I don't drink." He said, which is barely true. He smiled at her and walked a bit fast to match with her pace. "You could be a model, you know."

"Thanks, I've been told. But I applied for being a model quite a few numerous times and… here I am," she smiled at him and then crossed her arms smugly. "Jobless."

"You should apply to one then," He looked at her seriously. "I'd even help you."

"Really?" Her face lighted up as she smiled broadly at him. "Thanks." She bit her lip and closed her eyes. "You know, sometimes I don't want to be famous like my mother anymore."

"Your mother?"

"Yuka Azumi, heard of her?"

He shrugged. "No," But she could tell his voice was quivering so she sent him a look of pure disbelief. "Okay, I do. You're her daughter?"

"Mikan Sakura, right?" She laughed as if it made some sense, but it didn't actually. No one knew she was her daughter at that time anyways. "But I'm one hundred percent sure I'm not a stalker. I know a lot of things about her, you know? I know that she loves to eat oranges, hence my name."

"Mikan… it's nice. She loves apples too and when she's alone, she likes to play the piano to herself. I didn't understand it at first but I don't know why she loves playing… what was that song again… I forgot." He laughed at himself and then smiled at Mikan whom which he turned, was turning her back towards him and crying silently. "Oh… I'm sorry… Y-yuka Azumi used to be a g-good friend of mine, she's like a mother, you know? I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

"…River Flows In You." Mikan faced him, teary and puffy eyed. "By Yiruma. It's my favorite song. It's okay… I just… I miss her, you know? She even promised me to teach me how to play that song… but I guess that never happened—I'm sorry… I just get too emotional when I'm tipsy." She said, laughing.

Ruka smiled at her and pulled her into an embrace. "I take it that this is your first time being tipsy. It's okay… Sometimes, it's okay to talk about your mother even when she's not here anymore—"

"She's here!" Mikan shouted. "She'll… She'll come back… I've had lots of birthdays without her and she'll come back to teach me piano so don't _ever_ tell me she's not here…" And the second after that, Mikan broke down crying. Ruka pulled her back again, buried his face into her hair and rubbed her back. "She'll be back… She promised a lot of things…."

"It's okay," Ruka rubbed her back softly. He thought of his mother too, she promised him a lot as well, and yet she left him with his father whom he swore he'd never look for anymore. They all left him. And he didn't want to get hurt anymore. Moreso, right then and there, with Mikan Sakura crying in his arms for Yuka Azumi, he swore to himself he'll never let himself see anyone get hurt because of broken promises and people leaving. "I'm sorry… but Mikan, you have to face the reality… Someday, I'll come back from France and I swear I'll teach you the song myself… I promise I won't hurt you like I did tonight… and just after you learn the song… I promise I'll to protect you—I'll love you in her place. Not just because I owe Yuka Azumi a lot, but because I don't want you to get hurt anymore, okay?" Ruka whispered, his eyes were getting teary by the second. He didn't expect the turn of event today. He didn't expect meeting Mikan Sakura, daughter of Yuka Azumi. He didn't expect to get his heart hurt again.

Mikan was already drowsy when he freed himself from her. He called his driver to drive her back home and just in the car, he had let her to sleep on his lap and smiled to himself as the ride went on.

And just like that, he thinks to himself, it'll be easy to love her everyday.

_--_

_Time and time again I tell you_  
_And time and time again you wont believe_  
_That every angel up in the heaven_  
_Cant compare to your beauty_

_And I want_  
_To hold you_  
_In my arms_  
_Forever_

_When Im alone I long to feel the trace of your luscious lips_  
_Long for the warmth of your skin on my cold fingertips_

_Lets spend our lives together_  
_find the meaning of forever_  
_I know I mustn't be with you_  
_But you make it hard not to_

_When Im with you I cant believe how human you make me feel_  
_I struggle to find words, and never know whats on your mind_  
_You say youre insignificant, but how can that be_  
_When you mean the world to me, to me_

_Please believe me_  
_Were truly meant to be_  
_Ill spend all my sleepless nights with you and only you_

_Please believe me_  
_When I say_  
_I love you_  
_After all Ive put you through_  
_I hope you love me too_

_Take my hand and_  
_Hold on very tight and_  
_Look into my eyes and_  
_Promise me youll never leave_

_Lets spend our lives together_  
_find the meaning of forever_  
_I know I mustn't be with you_  
_But you make it hard not to_

_Every night I watch you sleep and wonder if you love me too_  
_And then one night you said my name_  
_Every night I watch you sleep and wonder if you love me too_  
_And then one night you said my name_

_(Yiruma, River Flows In You)_

--

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the late update, I got a humongous writer's block. I hope you liked the chapter, it revealed what Ruka was actually talking about. Natsume had his appearance too. I missed him with Mikan. :) Anyways, they're going to see her grandpa! I wonder what will happen next. How about guess about the next event, huh?

Thanks for reading and please (press that pretty green button) and review. :)

PS.

The story's 2k words, without the song. :) That's longer than the last chapter, right? Love you guuys! Thanks for the support. :D

P.P.S.

Did you guys notice that I've changed the way I was writing. The tenses, I mean. It's in present tense. But I might be switching back to the usual (past tense) way again. I'm much more comfortable writing that way. :)


	16. Learn With Me?

**Chapter 16**

Dedicated to: greentulip

--

"Oh what luck," Mikan whispers to herself, playing with Ruka's Blackberry. "Oh where the hell can you be?"

She looks in front of her, time frozen in her place, but the pace is moving faster. She smiles at the train of busy people, running children and the fresh hopes of country people.

Taking in the breathtaking scenery in front of her, she soon realized that she's lost.

Ruka had been spotted by some intriguing teenagers and as soon as they encountered his blue void-like eyes, they erupted into girlish squeals that would send a child in a mad tantrum into shame. Ruka gave her a look and before she could register what's going on in her mind, he slips his phone in her pocket and pushes her out of the way.

All is going well until Mikan realized that she didn't know the way to the hospital—or what hospital he's in. She checked her phone a couple of times, but the battery died on her before she could open her contacts. Ruka's phone didn't help that much either, and by the end of the day, she ended up waiting for Ruka to call his phone.

"Hello, Ruka?"

"_Mikan, I'm so sorry I called so late—the girls were like sirens, before I knew it, I was running for my life—I… I'm terrified. What happened to me today would definitely leave a scar in my mind."_

Mikan laughed. Frankly, she was irritated at first, but somehow, after hearing Ruka's voice over the phone, everything seemed to be alright. She smiled to herself and half-listened to Ruka babble about a lady who was chasing him with a cane at hand which made him think of his grandmother at France.

"Okay, okay, I got your point—where will I meet you?"

"_The hospital across the road you're standing at."_

Mikan stopped, stared at the phone and placed it back on her ear. "_Where?"_ She looked around and heard laughing on the other line.

"In front of you!"

Mikan was looking down on her toes and looked up to see Ruka waving at the other side of the road. "Ruka-kun!"

Ruka smiled at her, waving higher. Mikan felt time stop around them. She gazed into his eyes and thought that nothing could ever be as beautiful as his. His smile was something else too. It was just as light and happy as hers; only his was what they would call a million-dollar smile. Mikan, even without a job and a pay check, would pay a million dollars to see that kind of smile.

Ruka saw Mikan exchange a smile with him. He laughed and stuck his tongue out at the same time watching Mikan cross the street.

Mikan looked at him and as soon as she got to his side, she looked at Ruka. And for a spilt second, Mikan swore her heart skipped a beat.

--

Mikan sat in front of her grandfather's room while Ruka talks with some nurses. She was playing with her phone and didn't know Ruka was standing in front of her until he made a noise.

"What is it?" She said, looking up to meet his face.

He smiled at her, taking her hand and running his thumb smoothly on her palm. "You're ready to go."

Her hand numbly shook in his hand and he pulled her into a hug which made her break down into little helpless tears. "I… can't."

"Why not?" He whispered. The smile in his voice was enough to help her ease the tears. "You're already here. Why back out now?"

"I don't know how to take it… To see him there and… It's hard… Ruka… It's hard for me. This whole week, I never gave it a thought, actually. Unexpectedly today, with you with me… It calms my mind. And going in that room right now, just me and…"

"You can do it." He kissed her forehead. "You're Mikan Sakura, aren't you?"

She smiled, biting her lips as she hugged him back tightly. "Ruka, I love you. You're such a great person… thank you."

Ruka smiled back. "You're welcome. We're friends, right?"

"Best friends." Mikan lets go of him and goes in.

At that moment, something inside of him wished that she was telling him she _really_ loved him—more than she loved Hyuuga. With that thought, Ruka might've not let go of her at that time.

He smiled sadly, placing his hands in his pockets as he turned to leave. "I love you too."

--

"Grandpa?" Her voice contrasted the harshness of the beeping sounds from the machine. He looked so much older and Mikan silently cursed herself for not noticing it earlier.

She pulled a seat and sat by the bed; she grabbed his hand and felt the tears coming. "Grandpa, are you there?"

"Hmm." He hummed to her as his eyes fluttered open slowly. "M-Mikan?" His voice was groggy and old.

"Grandpa," She hugged him, tighter than she ever did and cried to him. She cried for all the times she was supposed to be with him but wasn't, she cried for all the times he was there for her and always did. She cried because she wasn't such a good granddaughter to him as he was the best grandfather he could ever be for her.

She didn't have to speak, but he knew how she was feeling. How heavy she felt and silently, just like Mikan, he cried. Not because he wasn't too strong to fight it off, but because he wanted to cry with her. Cry all the pain, the loss and the disappointments they've been through. But most of all, he was crying because he doesn't know how much long he has. He was crying because today might be the last time they'd ever be together.

Mikan wiped the tears in her eyes and kissed him. "I'm sorry, grandpa. You should've told me. I should've… I should've worked hard and…"

"I-it's okay…" He smiled at her and Mikan wiped the tears in his eyes as well. "I… love you, okay? Always… remember that."

"I will. Me too. Grandpa, don't you dare give up on this."

"Why would I?" He smiled, tears fell across his cheeks.

And he was crying because frankly, he knew he didn't have the strength to fight back.

--

Mikan looked in her pocket as soon as she went out of the hospital and saw three new messages on Ruka's phone. Her phone was in her bag and she forgot that Ruka had given her his before they went in the hospital. One was from his manager who wanted to know where he is right now, the other was from a model who obviously Mikan didn't want to reply to since all she left was "Honey, I'm horn.... " and the other was from an unknown number.

_Mikan,_

_Go to the __**YGET Music Studio. **__It's at the far-left street you're in._

_I'll be waiting._

_-Ruka :)_

Mikan got a cab and drove to the place. It was a little apartment and it was closed. But just like what Ruka said, a person was standing in front of the building waving at her. "You must be Mikan Sakura, right? I head you sing before, you're really good!"

"T-thank you…" She smiled and the man, whom Mikan thought was probably in his mid-twenties, led her inside the studio. It smelt like an old house and all of the things looked antique.

She opened the door and as soon as she stepped foot in the building, piano music dragged her in the heart of the room. She waited by the doorframe and looked at the pianist. In an instant, she knew exactly who was playing. With his side to her, she can still tell he was Ruka Nogi by the tall structure of his backbone and not to forget his wavy blonde hair.

Taking note of the song, Mikan smiled and cleared her throat. "My mother used to like that song."

His fingers stopped gracing over the keys as he turned to look at her in a sad, nostalgic smile. "River Flows In You, your mom has taste. Yuka Azumi, I recall?"

"Yeah. I haven't told you that personally, right?" She shook the back of her head, grabbed a chair and sat in opposite of him. "It's… kind of confusing to explain but…"

Ruka hesitated, but not wanting to relive what had happened before, he shook his head and placed his hands on his lap. "Humour me."

"She's the best mother you could ever have." She smiled. "It was too late, though… it was too late."

Ruka stood up, removed the coat he was wearing and wrapped it around her. "It's okay." He led her to the piano to sit beside him and when they did, he wrapped his arm around her and played parts of the song with his other hand. He played it slowly, slow enough to let Mikan rest her head on his shoulder. Ruka smiled, stopped playing and placed his free hand on hers. "Do you want to learn this song with me?"

Mikan looked at him, eyes full of tears and heartbroken memories. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't?"

--

_Everybody needs inspiration, _  
_ Everybody needs a song_  
_ A beautiful melody_  
_ When the nights so long_

_ Cause there is no guarantee_  
_ That this life is easy... _

_ Yea when my world is falling apart_  
_ When there's no light to break up the dark_  
_ That's when I, I... _  
_ I look at you_

_ When the waves_  
_ Are flooding the shore and I can't_  
_ Find my way home anymore_  
_ That's when I, I... _  
_ I look at you_

_ When I look At You I see forgiveness_  
_ I see the truth_  
_ You love me for who I am_  
_ Like the stars Hold the moon_  
_ Right there where they belong_  
_ And I Know I'm Not Alone._

_ Yea when my world is falling apart_  
_ When there's no light to break up the dark_  
_ That's when I, I... _  
_ I look at you_

_ When the waves_  
_ Are flooding the shore and I can't_  
_ Find my way home anymore_  
_ That's when I, I... _  
_ I look at you_

_ You appear just like a dream to me_  
_ Just like Kaleidoscope colors that_  
_ Cover Me, All I need every_  
_ Breath that I breathe don't you know_  
_ You're beautiful... _

_ Yea Yea Yea_

_ When the waves_  
_ Are flooding the shore and I can't_  
_ Find my way home anymore_  
_ That's when I, I... _  
_ I look at you_  
_ I look at you_

_ Yea Yea Oh OH OH_

_ And you appear Just like a dream_  
_ To me._

_(Miley Cyrus, When I Look At You)  
_

--

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the super duper late update. I had to finish some requirements. The last three weeks were stressed-filled days. I get to attend a ball, experienced a heartbreak, had to study for our finals and had to finish signing up our clearance. I wish you could all understand. And **Lilly**, I appreciate how much you're waiting for Fame, but _please _be a little patient. It would be really nice if you could understand why I wasn't able to update so soon. Just like you, I have my life outside FFNET too. Thank you for your reviews and always remember that patience is a virtue. :)

Love you lots! :)


	17. You're Not Going To Reach My Telephone

**Chapter 16**

_"You missed your chance, you missed a chance. You might think that I'm bullet proof but I'm not."_

_(Taylor Swift, Tell Me Why)_

**--  
**

"Oh my God, Mikan-chan! I heard you and Ruka went on a two-day date in Osaka three days ago!" Anna said, pulling Nonoko over to her table. Hotaru was beside Mikan, munching on a bag of chips and looked up at Anna and then at Mikan.

It was already 3:33, three minutes past dismissal time and Anna went in Mikan and Hotaru's Geometry class to ask questions that Mikan, after hearing it, didn't want to answer.

"I heard it too; I even have pictures sent to my e-mail by anonymous people." Hotaru said, putting down the handful of chips she was holding to grab her bottle of water. "I guess I forgot to talk to you about it."

"H-how did you guys know?" Mikan said, closing her Geometry book. "It was a secret. Ruka-kun even had his disguise."

"Yeah, a coat and glasses. _Very _creative." Hotaru said.

Mikan looked at them and then placed the book in her bag. "Look at the time… I-I guess I should be home by now…"

Hotaru pulled her hair, which was originally in pigtails and dragged her back to her seat. "Explain."

"We… uh… How did you find out first?" She said, placing her bag on the desk and placed her chin on top of it. She wasn't ready to talk to Hotaru and the others about her problems with Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi, but the looks they were giving her were _really_ creepy.

"Someone tweeted me to check it out on Facebook while Nonoko Googled it. Internet had been so much of help, isn't it?" Anna said, clasping her hands together.

"Not really," Mikan scratched the back of her neck. "Well, we went to visit Ji-chan in Osaka."

"What for?" Nonoko inquired. Mikan didn't want to talk about it to them yet but somehow she didn't have a choice anymore. It's her against three. She gets to explain it by a bias. Hotaru would've understood what she'd been doing and what she'd been feeling now anyways since she was one of the first persons to know about her grandfather's situation.

"He has cancer, I don't know how long he will… Uh… I just hope he becomes better." She explained, burying her face in her bag. "Can I go now?"

Hotaru smiled, grabbed her keys and got a hold on Mikan's arm. "Yes. We should." Hotaru looked at Anna and Nonoko and smiled at them. "You guys should. I see Mikan's still not ready to talk to it, yet."

"We understand—" Nonoko whispered at Hotaru and patted Mikan's head.

"We do?" Anna inquired, holding unto Nonoko's arm.

Nonoko gave her a look which made Anna drop her grip on her arm and sulk. "Yes, we do. We hope your grandfather will get well soon."

Mikan couldn't resist getting her eyes moist. She smiled at Nonoko and Anna and wiped her eyes before tears filled them. She looked at Hotaru and stood up. "Thanks a lot."

"No—"

"Look who's here. Japan's _ex_ sweetheart or Japan's _newest _gold-digger?" Sumire Shouda said, walking over to them. "What were you doing with Ruka Nogi? First you get Natsume Hyuuga and now you're targeting his cousin? How _low _can you get?"

Mikan slid her bag on her shoulder and pulled Hotaru to the door on the way out but Sumire was standing by the exit and blocking their way. "You should mind your own business and get your facts straight, Sumire."

"I do." She gets her phone from her pocket and showed the picture of her and Ruka by the piano.

"Where did you get that?" Hotaru said, grabbing the phone from Sumire. "You don't understand the situation so don't make any conclusions, Shouda. What you see is what you get will definitely get you no where as of this moment."

"Say all you want to say, Imai." She said, grabbing the phone back and placed it in her pocket. "I got this from Natsume Hyuuga, believe it or not."

Mikan pushed Sumire out of the room and pulled Hotaru with her as she exited the place because if anything, she decided not to believe that Natsume Hyuuga will _ever_ want to be a part of her again.

--

"Hello?"

"_Mikan…"_

"Ruka-kun? Where are you and why are you calling?"

"_I don't really know, Mikan. I'm in front of your house and… I have something to say to you."_

"What is it?"

"_Remember the song I taught you in Osaka?"_

"That Yiruma song my mom used to like? Of course I do. I can play it by heart now! Thank you, Ruka-kun. What is it that you want to say to me, though?"

"_Nevermind. I'll just wait here and tell you personally. Mikan, I don't think you're going to believe me but I think you're one of the most influential people who changed me."_

"That's really flattering, Ruka-kun. You are to me too. I don't know how to explain it but you're one of the best things that ever happened to me. I'm glad you've been a part of my life and I'm really glad you let me in yours."

"_Why wouldn't I?"_

"I don't know, because you're so amazing and you've achieved lots of—oh, hold on, someone's on the other line."

"_Mikan, what I'm going to tell you is that…"_

"That what? Ruka-kun, I'm really sorry, but I—"

"_That… I lo—"_

"—beep. Beep. Beep."

"_I love you, Mikan, I really do."_

--

"Oy idiot, your irritating voice is distracting my driving."

"I'm sorry, Hotaru-chan. Ruka-kun called my by surprise and Naurmi-san gave me a text to call him now because he has to tell me something urgent." Mikan said as she placed the phone back in her ear and waited for the ringing. "Hello, Narumi-san?"

Hotaru pulled the car over just how Mikan said she should and grabbed the phone from her as soon as she did. "I'll put it on speaker phone, dufus."

"Suit yourself."

"_Hello?"_

"Narumi-san, it's me Mikan, I'm with Hotaru right now, the girl who was with me when you visited me? Now what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"_I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but your grandfather had a mild stroke early today. It was mild since someone called the nurse right at that moment and paid all the bills necessarily for the whole treatment. He paid everything there is needed to pay and he told me to tell you that—"_

"Wait, wait." Mikan said, no one she knew of would be generous enough to do that, unless it was Ruka Nogi, but he won't—or did the call he made earlier had something to do with this? "Who's _he?"_

"_Well _he_ said you should go to his house after you get this call." Narumi said. "He's _Natsume Hyuuga_. I didn't know you were close friends with him, but… yeah. You're one lucky girl, Mikan. He paid everything he—"_

"I'm sorry, Narumi-san, but I have to end this call right now." She looked at Hotaru and grabbed the phone from Hotaru's seat. "We're going to Hyuuga right away."

"_Okay, good luck Mikan and God bless."_

Mikan closed her eyes, ended the call and swallowed the lump in her throat.

She was glad Narumi wished her those—after all, she's going to need them.

--

"Well, well… you got yourself one rich benefactor. Friends with benefits, is he?" Hotaru joked, swiveling to the right. "You're going to pay me for this one, hot shot. I am _not _your driver." They're now entering their parking space which looked either a large garden or a shopping mall's entrance.

"I will… once I'm rich and all," She unbuckled her seat belt, turned off the air-conditioner and rolled down the windows, letting the rough wind hit her face and hit her good. She deserved it anyways. "Hotaru-chan… sometimes, I don't know what to do with myself anymore."

Hotaru looked at Mikan, placed a quick hand on her leg and stared her down with a serious look. "Go to the Jersey Shore and be recruited."

Mikan slapped Hotaru's hand and rolled her eyes. "_Not _helping."

"You're really such an idiot, aren't you? Natsume Hyuuga apparently is _not_ letting you go easy on this one. Ruka Nogi on the other hand… It would be a nice time to use your connections with him since they're cousins and all."

"Works for you, not for me. Hotaru Imai, doing evil stunts goes for _you_. Being a goody two-shoes goes for _me. _Besides, I don't see myself getting any help with this one." Mikan gave Hotaru her phone, unlocked the door and got out. "Wish me luck!"

"And make me wait?" Hotaru grabbed the camera from her bag and got out a few seconds after Mikan did. "You wish, loser."

--

"And the Hyuuga mansion sneak peak photos would be this month's best-seller." Hotaru whispered to herself. She was already captivated by the photos her camera has been giving her to realize that Mikan is already out of her site, which by now she doesn't really care much anyways. As long as the cameras are in her hands, it's all she can care about.

"Look," Hotaru heard a low baritone voice come from the room in opposite of her, without turning around, she knew by a heartbeat it was Natsume Hyuuga's. She shifted her camera into video mode and shot it with the door open by a few inches. In the camera, it's Mikan and him in a private conversation. Hotaru took what she said earlier. _This_ is going to be this year's best-seller. "It's either you do it or not. Either way, you're still going to be my slave."

"I _am _not going to do it, Natsume. I've done lots of things for you. I believed in you. After going after me, playing me with your money and throwing me away like what you do to _your_ Barbie dolls? Natsume Hyuuga, I am Mikan Sakura and I think second chances _do not_ suit you."

"It's either you take it or leave it." Natsume said. Hotaru noticed the shining diamond necklace in his hand. Tiffany and Co., she thinks to herself as she zooms in the camera. "I don't need your excuses, Mikan. I'm tired of letting _you_ lead the game. Now I'm holding the dice and I rolled it a perfect ten. You're out of your options, Sakura. You're _definitely_ out of it."

"Okay! Fine! It's for my grandfather's sake, okay?" She said, Hotaru sees her misty eyes and zooms the camera out. "Place the godddamn necklace on me and I'll be your girlfriend. Okay? Happy?"

Natsume grabs her into an embrace. "Look, Mikan, what I said is true… I love you, Mikan… I'm going crazy and overboard thinking about it… I… I don't know how to start it out with you… You're irritating… but it's all I can think about and…"

Mikan breaks down, accepts the hug he gave her. "Okay… see? I'm wearing the necklace. I missed the dance, but the song is still playing for us… Natsume Hyuuga… I don't know how to say it but… I'll give it a try. For my grandfather, I'll do it, even if it means loving you back all over again."

Natsume buried his head on her shoulder, inhaling the cold scent of her and the mixed scent of cheap perfume. But he didn't really give a damn about it anymore, all he cares about is the current owner of the necklace his mother used to own and the fact that for this very moment, all he can do is hug her tight and be venerable.

--

Hotaru turned her camera off by the time Mikan accepted being his _girlfriend_. Everything looks forced but in the end, everything came in naturally. She looked at Natsume Hyuuga and can't help getting swayed by his emotion. He was being such a brat for all the wrong reasons, Mikan is caught in some mess, her heart torn apart between her agony with Natsume Hyuuga and her confusion with Ruka Nogi. Hotaru placed the camera back in her bag and promised to delete the video after. Because if anything, it was all she can do for Mikan Sakura.

She looked at Mikan's phone and noticed two missed calls and three unread messages. One from Tsubasa who was asking where is she, obviously expecting to hear she's at Natsume's and the rest are all from Ruka Nogi.

She read the last text and found herself deleting everything.

"_Mikan, it's already late. You must've forgotten already, I know you so it's forgiven. :) You hanged up, but what I really wanted to say was Mikan Sakura, I'm deeply in love with you. It's hard for me to let it out. I'm glad you've been part of my life—right now, you _are _it. :)_

_I hope you'll respond to this text._

_-Ruka Nogi."_

Hotaru Imai opened Mikan's mail and pressed "Make a New Message."

"_Ruka Nogi, this is her friend, Hotaru Imai. You mgiht've heard of me from before but that's not the point. I read your message to Mikan and I deleted it before she could. I don't want to have something against you and vice-versa, but just to let you know, you missed your chance._

_And probably everything else with Mikan Sakura since she's now _officially going out_ with Natsume Hyuuga._

_I'll leave the details for her to explain._

_Please don't cause Mikan any more trouble, you know how she is with thinking hard problems. She won't be able to sleep it off for weeks. _

_Thanks for understanding._

_-Hotaru Imai."_

She pressed send and deleted it once she did. This was all she could do to Mikan and nothing else, the thought of it gave weight on her chest. The door opened and Mikan looked at Hotaru with red, moist eyes. "Hey."

"What happened?"

"Nothing much. I guess you heard all of it?"

"I did." She looked at Mikan's necklace and gave her a small hug. "I'll take you home now, okay?"

Mikan smiled, returning the hug she got from Hotaru. Maybe it was her, but it was like her instincts were telling her that something's going on and Hotaru knows all about it. Mikan decides to ignore it, but from the hug Hotaru gave her, it was hard really hard not to.

--

Ruka looks at the message he got and looked at the driver ahead of him. "Change the route." He shouted.

The driver stopped for a halt. "Where are we going?"

"To the travelling agency. I'm going back to France for a while."

"Okay then."

Ruka looks back at the message and deleted it. _It could be for the better_, he thinks to himself. _Natsume would take care of her. _But isn't this what he wanted? For Natsume to realize his feelings and let him have Mikan? That's how the story goes and he'll be the side character, clapping for them while they lived in happily ever afters, smiling faces and laughing children.

Ruka rested his head on the headrest and closed his eyes. His vision was getting hazy and moist. He ignored the feeling and let the tears flow. He'd been late… If only he played it right. If only he taught her more. Gave her the right notes. If only she didn't get hang up so soon, if only…

If was just a word to replace the agony in the mistakes he'd done and would never be able to do anymore.

Because he missed the chance and didn't take the shot. And if anything, he was just Ruka Nogi after all. And like it was before, it's only going to be him and his heart which had been broken from the very start all over again.

--

_I am outside_  
_ And I've been waiting for the sun_  
_ With my wide eyes_  
_ I've seen worlds that don't belong_  
_ My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize_  
_ Tell me why we live like this_

_ Keep me safe inside_  
_ Your arms like towers_  
_ Tower over me_

_ Yeah_  
_ Cause we are broken_  
_ What must we do to restore_  
_ Our innocence_  
_ And oh, the promise we adored _  
_ Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_

_ Lock the doors_  
_ Cause I like to capture this voice_  
_ it came to me tonight_  
_ So everyone will have a choice_  
_ And under red lights_  
_ I'll show myself it wasn't forged _  
_ We're at war_  
_ We live like this_

_ Keep me safe inside_  
_ Your arms like towers_  
_ Tower over me_

_ Cause we are broken_  
_ What must we do to restore_  
_ Our innocence_  
_ And oh, the promise we adored _  
_ Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_

_ Tower over me_  
_ Tower over me_

_ And I'll take the truth at any cost_

_ Cause we are broken_  
_ What must we do to restore_  
_ Our innocence_  
_ And oh, the promise we adored _  
_ Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_

_(Paramore, We Are Broken)_

**--**

**Author's Notes:**

Am to lazy to edit. I will edit the whole story sometime in summer. My point is, this isn't a _MikanxRuka fanfiction_, I will tell you. I'm sorry, I know I make them _so_ possible but they really do not suit each other. You will find out in the later chapters. Natsume, on the other hand, he seemed bratty but what can he do? That's all he can think about in getting Mikan: her grandfather. Mikan likes Natsume.. but she's torn between the two lovers. Wow. Drama. BTW. Claps for the long chapter and fast update! :D Anyways, stay tuned and for all those ghost readers, please review. It's just one click away. :) Besides, reviews keep me going and writing. Let's do this thing, a'right? :D

-Cho :)


	18. Let Me Hear Your Voice

**Chapter 18**

"_Koe wa kikasete"_

_

* * *

_

Mikan Sakura removed her socks and laid flat on the bed. "It's not so bad right?" She whispered to herself. "It won't be so bad."

Right beside her, her phone vibrated. Mikan closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. _The person could wait until tomorrow,_ she thought to herself. But something inside Mikan told her the effort of getting up and reading the text was and will be worth it.

She rolled to the other side of the bed and lazily groped her phone on the bedside table.

_Mikan, I'm sorry. I did something wrong. You should call Ruka Nogi ASAP._

_-Imai._

Mikan sat up almost immediately and rubbed her eyes. "Oh shit. Ruka was here earlier! How could've I forgotten?" she whispered and then like what Hotaru said, she called up Ruka's phone.

_Sorry, but the number you dialled is busy at the moment. Please call again—_

Again.

_Sorry, but the number you dialled is busy at the moment. Pl—_

And again.

_Sorry, but the—_

And again.

_So—_

And yet again.

_Your balance at the moment is not enough to make a call. Make sure to—_

Mikan Sakura threw her phone on the floor, letting it fall on the rug as she collapsed on the bed. "What have I done?" Her head was throbbing but her heart was hurting more that her head is. She closed her eyes and felt the tears coming. "What am I supposed to do?"

* * *

Ruka Nogi sat in the taxi, looking at the four missed calls from Mikan Sakura. "I should just let her go now." His hand was on the off button, but he didn't have the strength to press it. He let his head rest on the headrest and closed his eyes. The tears are coming back, he can feel it, but nothing came. Like his heart. He can feel it breaking, but nothing bled.

"Are you going in or not?"

Ruka looked out to see the travelling agency in front of him. He looked at the phone and at the building in front of him. He swallowed the large lump in his throat and with all the energy he has left, he opened the door.

What if this decision of his will destroy everything?

He looked behind him, the taxi already gone. Ruka took a deep breath and found the strength to walk towards the door.

When he got inside, the man behind a big counter table was busy looking at papers to notice him.

"Excuse me?"

The man looked up and smiled. "Please wait for a moment. You can sit right there," he said, pointing over to the group of chairs by the door. "I'll go and handle the main branch. Where will you be going?"

Ruka was looking at the brochures beside him, opened it, closed it and then looked at the man. "Paris, France." His heart was pounding hard. Should he run away? Or stay still?

God.

"Okay then."

Ruka turned and walked over to the chairs, his body heavy and his energy drained as one thought was running in his mind the entire time.

_Should he stay or should he go?_

_

* * *

_

Mikan Sakura couldn't sleep at all.

She tossed and turned and turned and tossed and still _nothing._

It's like something big is going to happen and her body would _die _if she didn't witness it. Her heart was pounding hard on her chest. Something she couldn't even understand.

_What the hell is happening?_

Is it Ruka? Was she secretly thinking about Ruka? What was he doing at her house earlier? More importantly, what did he want to say?

Her heart couldn't let her sleep. Not like this.

Not like this.

"Sir, would you like some lemonade?"

Ruka looked at him like he was making the funniest joke he ever heard.

The man placed the pitcher on the table and crossed his arms. Partially offended and partially curious of why he was acting like a mental case. He was looking at the model for a few minutes since he'd entered and all he did was shake his leg, bite his nails, stand up, sit down, stand up, look at the window behind him, linger for a few minutes and sit down. "Sir?"

Ruka only noticed the man after he cleared his throat. "Oh, what—" He pointed at the lemonade. "No thank you."

The man turned around, annoyed.

Ruka did his routine and as he lifted his hand to bite his nails, someone sat beside him and slapped his hand away. He turned to the offender, ready to glare at him but stopped as soon as he saw that it was an old woman, smiling at him. "Aren't you a beauty, eh?"

He placed his hand down and smiled sadly. "Thank you." That's how people saw him. A rare beauty. Something exquisite and so, so beautiful.

But he knew that he was just another pretty face in a picture.

That's all he could ever be, right?

Right?

"No." She said lightly, Ruka was startled when she reached out to touch his hand. She lay her hand on top of hers. "You're… you're also smart. And selfless."

He choked on his saliva as he took back his hand. It was like she was reading him. "Excuse me?"

"I'm a psychic." She said, taking his hand, turning it over and tracing the lines of his palm. She then looked up and met his eyes. "You're sad right now. No, you feel betrayed. Yeah, that's it. And you want to end it all, right?" She stopped for a pause. Ruka took the silence as his cue to answer but as soon as he opened his mouth she began to look down on his palm. "All's well that ends well, boy. Something you'll never expect will happen to you. If you stay in Japan for a few months, you'll discover something that will change your life. For the better or for the worse—"

"Can you tell me what is it?"

"—Hush boy," She said, looking at him sternly. "Keep quiet and listen or I'll break my focus and you'll never know what will happen next."

He could only nod and listen. It's like an illegal access to a movie or a spoiler in a book.

She stopped drawing on his palm and as soon as she let goof his hand, she touched his shoulder. "You like this girl."

He nodded.

"She's getting married this year."

His heart stopped.

His mouth couldn't take it.

_He _couldn't take it.

"To whom?"

Her lips curved into a sly smile.

"Boy, I'm a fortune teller and not God. Some things are left as mysteries even to us."

He looked into her, she's good. Her eyes held nothing. Her face was stoic and nothing gave away the answer but her smile. It was the biggest riddle in his life, that's it.

That's what she's saying.

"T-then why? _Why?_"

"Something about romance, passion and… her love for her sickly parent—"

"Grandfather?"

"No, no. Parent."

He took a deep breath.

_Who? Who? Who?_

"I don't—"

"—Sir, can we talk about your travel expenses at a private room?"

_It must be her grandfather. There's no one else…_

Ruka looked up at the man. "I'm sorry to cause trouble but do you sell tickets to Osaka?"

* * *

_The rain just now has stopped_  
_The smell of asphalt is floating around the city_  
_Hey, over there too, the weather is fine already right?_  
_For the weather has cleared up from the west_  
_Since you're not a morning person_  
_Everyday, will you be able to wake up properly?_  
_I'm still worried about things like that_

_The spreading sky, the freedom_  
_Although neither of them has changed_  
_Right now, just that… it's only just that you are not by my side_

_Let me hear your voice_  
_If we become honest, surely_  
_We'll be able to understand each other_  
_Please open your heart_  
_Let me hear your voice_  
_The path we have come is, for us, definitely_  
_An important STEP to that future_

_The first time I met you was_  
_Around this season right?_  
_The light up street was_  
_Glowing beautifully_  
_The crybaby-you, from that time on, often_  
_Laid your forehead on my shoulder_  
_You were crying right? That extreme warmth_  
_From your touch on my shoulder_

_Everyone lives, carrying his own worry_  
_Desperately holding his broken heart_

_Let me hear you voice_  
_If we become more kind_  
_We'll be able to love each other_  
_Don't avert my eyes_  
_Let me hear your voice_  
_Let's get over those entwined anxieties and loneliness_  
_The feelings of this moment become our bond_

_Yeah, since you went away hasn't been the same_  
_In my heart all I got is pain_  
_Could it be that I played a game to lose you, I can't maintain_  
_Sunlight moonlight you lit my life realize in the night_  
_While love shines bright_  
_Cant let you go we're meant forever baby, let me know_

_This past without you, can't forget you_  
_Letting me be the cloud hanging above me_  
_Raining on me missing you touch_  
_Nights get long and it's hard to clutch_  
_We're apart breaks my heart_  
_Its all for the best girl you're my world_  
_In time my love unfurls_  
_He will then wait for you girl_

_Let me hear your voice_  
_If we become honest, surely_  
_We'll be able to understand each other_  
_Please open your heart_  
_Let me hear your voice_  
_The path we have come is, for us, surely_  
_An important STEP to that future_

(_Big Bang, Let Me Hear Your Voice)

* * *

_

**Author's Notes:**

I'm sorry about the late comeback. I went out of town for a month and a month before that was full of busy weeks. My mom's graduation, my finals, fixing our passport and so-so. I hope you could all understand. Thank you. :) By the way, do you guys even notice the songs I post? They're important songs, well, some of them. But you should try listening to it while reading. It helps a lot.


	19. You're Not Alone

**Chapter 19**

_"You are not alone, I am here with you."_

_(-Michael Jackson)_

_

* * *

_

Mikan tried calling Hotaru and Ruka and Ruka and Ruka and Ruka that morning.

Still nothing.

She got nothing but beeps and his goddamn answering machine.

Where could he go? And _why? _Why did he show up in front of her house yesterday? _Why?_

Her phone rang and as soon as she heard it she went dashing to the table where she placed it. Her fingers shook as she pressed _answer. _"R-ruka?"

"_Ruka?" _Came in the unusually husky voice. It kind of disappointed her. She was frustrated over something she didn't even know why she's frustrated of. _"What do you mean Ruka? Did something happen to him?"_

"Um, no. No, nothing." She took a deep breath, which came off hard since she shook a lot. "Natsume? Why did you call?"

"_Well,"_ He coughed lightly and she knew immediately that he was wearing his signature smirk. "_at Robbins'"_

It was that sweet, pink little doll house café that sells pretty and not to mention expensive cupcakes and other delicacies. "Robbins'? We're going on a date, today?" She laughed lightly and for a while, she even forgot about Ruka. She'd like that, to eat something delicious without worrying about a thing. About Ruka. Why was she bothering anyway?

She had Natsume Hyuuga now, right?

Right?

"_Well, I.. uh… I guess_." Mikan smiled, now, suppose, he's blushing. She never knew he was like an open book. He was _so _easy to read at times like this. Unlike other times where he's Natsume Hyuuga. The Natsume Hyuuga the public knew. The mysterious, dark and invulnerable Natsume Hyuuga.

He was _perfect._

And just now, she's beginning to see his imperfections.

"Okay then," she concluded. "It's a date. I'll see you at?"

"_Make it 6pm sharp."_ Mikan had her hand on the _end call _button when she heard his voice in the speakers. "_Oh and…uh… d-don't make me wait. I hate waiting."_

She laughed.

"No problemo."

* * *

Hotaru went over to Mikan's house and caught Mikan trying on some dresses. The brunette saw her best friend through the mirror and just after she opened her mouth to ask how she looked and why she's dressing up, Ruka showed behind her, smiling.

"Hi." He said lightly.

Mikan's mouth closed and opened widely. "Ohmigod! R-Ruka! Where have you been? I-I've been calling you since last night! I…" She walked out to him and held out her arms. He hesitated for a while and then completely gave in. "…I missed you. Lots."

His heart gave in.

How could he _not _love this girl? This—Mikan Sakura—girl, who already got him around her fingers. She was just so… so… "Mikan," He pulled away himself first. "I have something to tell you."

She was just so impeccably beautiful.

That's it.

It was not just how Ruka looked at her. She was always like that, even to Hotaru Imai. To everyone. She was something out of an _obra._ She was sweet like cotton candy, bright as a little ray of sunshine and as colourful as a lollipop.

And everytime Ruka looked at her, he just couldn't control himself. He wanted to hug her, to touch her hair, to lean his head on her shoulder. It was so confusing for him, he doesn't even know why he feels this way about her. Why he even has this kind of feelings for her.

"What it is?"

Her heart is pounding.

She couldn't even swallow her own saliva.

Why? Why is she feeling this way?

For Ruka, even. He's… she feels so different when she's with him. Like she's in her comfort zone everytime she's with him. Like _he's _her comfort zone. He makes her feel complete and… _everything. _But why? She knew she loved Natsume. She knew she loved Natsume more that anything.

She's just so torn apart.

_Why?_

"I'm leaving for France. Three weeks from now. I was supposed to go this week, but…" He couldn't tell her about the fortune teller. No, he just couldn't. "…I'll stay around for a while." He stopped. He wanted to know how she was going to marry, but he knew it wasn't him. There's now way, but why? He just wanted her to be safe. If there's anyone who can take her away from him, it could only be Natsume Hyuuga. His cousin. The boy he knew since birth. Natsume maybe a goddamn bastard but he loved Mikan so much he knew he'll be wrapped around Mikan's finger just like he was. But he wanted to go as soon as possible, not because of his line of work but because of Mikan.

"Why will you stay for a while? It's because of your work right, I mean, that's why you're leaving?"

Because he wanted to get over her as soon as possible.

Because of Mikan.

He walked to Mikan, digging his hand into her hair and kissed her forehead. He stood in front of her, the feeling of his kiss lingering on her temple. Ruka leaned his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. "Because of you. I'll stay for a while because of you."

She smiled, her eyes brimming with wet, salty tears. "Really?"

"Yes," He said, smiling lightly. "Then tonight, have dinner with me."

The tears fell, her make-up a bit smudged. And for now, she completely forgot about her date with Natsume Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai by the door and the wrinkles in her dress. It's about Ruka.

Ruka and Mikan.

Their dinner together as star-crossed lovers.

Their dinner together as a couple that they could never be.

* * *

"Where could she be?" He whispered to himself.

People in the café were looking at him like they're seeing a boy in the girl's restroom. He was out of place and completely dateless.

Natsume Hyuuga, obviously, wasn't born for pink frilly walls and white laced table cloths. He was born for the playboy girls, classy parties and luxurious sports cars.

But he loved Mikan so much he's willing to sit down in a sanrio designed chair with that huge-ass face of that goddamned cat in a pink satin bow smiling at him. Taunting him that Mikan Sakura would never, ever forgive him and give him another chance.

He called her lots of times. If only he knew that she left her phone at home all the while having dinner with his supposedly best friend. His cousin whom he knew since birth.

They were supposed to eat something delicious. Something _cute. _What she wanted.

And then he'll spoil her, they'll go to shops and he'll dress her up in pretty, high class dresses and ever since the beginning, he imagined that the highlight of the night will be them making love. Something much different that he thought in the start. Ever since he met her, he was all about him all over her. Tasting her. Touching her. Feeling her. But now, the more he realized he couldn't get a girl like her by fame, money and power, he just wanted to prove himself to her. Prove himself worthy to love her.

Mikan Sakura already proved herself to him. And now it's his turn. He'd proved a lot of people worthy for everything by just introducing himself. His family name. His beautiful face. He already proved his father he was worthy of being a politician. Worthy of being the golden heir. He didn't prove himself well enough to his mother, to Aoi. He didn't have the time, they were too… but he knew who his mother was. Who his sister was. Proving himself worthy to them was a tough job. But he's getting to it.

Because proving himself to them means loving one person.

And he knew there's no one in the world who could be it but Mikan Sakura.

No one.

"Sir?" The host came in smiling as he was holding the cake Natsume ordered minutes ago. "Would you like anything else?"

It's been almost two hours he's been in here and he ordered almost half of the menu. People came and went and came and went. And he stayed still. Ignoring all the looks he's been receiving and the comments he's been hearing.

He didn't care, he only cared about Sakura.

What if Mikan came in when he decided to go out?

What if she thought he was letting her go again?

He didn't want her to think that way.

Not again.

No.

He'll stay.

He'll wait for her.

"No, I'll just call you when I need something else."

But she'll come right?

She'll definitely come.

* * *

_[GD]_

_Yea_

_[SR]_

_The love I'm feeling (You know girl)_

_Is just simply amazing (Just simply amazing)_

_Need you in my life (I need you)_

_Don't throw this away (3-6-5, 2-4)_

_(Say I love you, don't cha)_

_[YB]_

_Girl, girl, you're so fly, oh my_

_[GD]_

_Girl, girl, you're so fly, oh my_

_I, I need you by my side (GD: I said I need you girl, I need you right by my side)_

_You're, you're always on my mind (You'll, you'll always be on my mind)_

_And, and you are mine for life (Now let me tell you what I'm feeling, how it feels like)_

_[GD]_

_The minute that I met you was like 'Whoa'_

_And every thing about you was so beauti-damn-ful_

_You know I had to get the digits, yo yo_

_The 4-1-1, the things that you like and don't like_

_Got a feeling you're the one I've been dreaming of_

_Got a feeling in my heart and it's screaming 'Love'_

_It's you I live my life for, it's the one I adore_

_I'm gonna love you for life_

_And baby that's fosho_

_Feel me?_

_[Chorus]_

_Miageta sorano hyojo_

_kimiwo omouto kagayakidashita._

_Mezamete suguno kanjo takanaru kodo_

_kimini muchu-sa._

_Afuredasu kono omoi wo ryote ni sotto uketometanara_

_Aitai to negau kokoro kono tede motto todokete yuko._

_TRANSLATION:_

_When I look up the sky, thinking about you, the sky starts shining._

_When I wake up, thinking about you, my heart starts beating._

_I am mad about you (I am so in love with you)_

_I hold my feeling of loving you so much with my hands softly, and_

_I will go to see you with this loving feeling._

_[GD]_

_I love you, I love you not_

_I love you, I love you not_

_I miss you, I need you_

_Come back to me_

_C'mon_

_[DS]_

_Girl, girl, you're so fly, oh my (TOP: Girl, girl, you're so fly, oh my)_

_I, I need you by my side (I said I need you girl, I need you right by my side)_

_You're, you're always on my mind (You'll, you'll always be on my mind)_

_And, and you are mine for life (Now let me tell you what I'm feeling, how it feels like)_

_[TOP]_

_Mind-blowing, girl you are oh so (Oh)_

_Dedicated to me, girl that's awesome (so awesome)_

_Everybody wanna know this all so (yea, c'mon)_

_So I'm about to hit 'em with a super-fly flow_

_Yo, yo, my baby got it goin' on for life (for life)_

_And she can never do wrong_

_I'm telling you, she's more than right_

_(For me) That's right, (for sheez) you know that's right_

_Know what I mean?_

_[Chorus]_

_[YB]_

_And every morning as I wake I smile_

_So complete, so indeed_

_In love, it's heaven fosho_

_I love her forevermore_

_Cuz she keeps on bringing true love out of me, hey_

_[SR]_

_There ain't nothing I won't do_

_You can call me anytime_

_[DS]_

_Oh, girl you are my everything_

_That's everything, no lie_

_[SR]_

_You are the one that I wanna be with every single time_

_[DS]_

_We're the ones so happy_

_Until the end, OH_

_(Big Bang, Mad About You)_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes:**

And that's a wrap! Haha. I feel so mean, poor Natsume-kun. :( But I just turned the tables on him, he's been doing all the mean stuff and Ruka's been the one doing all the suffering. But worry not, things will soon be alright. Things will be discovered and so-so. Just stay tuned!

_(You guys can skip this if you want, it's just me rumbling.)_

Oh and it's another Big Bang song. I'm such a (GDRAGON/KWONJIYONG) fan, I'm sorry. Heehee. I think chapter 20 will be coming up soon since I've cut Chapter 18 into two parts. I'm torn between Ruka and Natsume! But I'm more on a NatsuMikan shipper on this one because RUKA IS AND WILL BE FOREVER MINE. }D MWAHAHAHA. (/evil laugh)

Okay, I'll stop rambling now.

ILOVEYOUGUYS! Thanks for the reviews, I love them so much.

Especially when you're all still reading even if I got so busy this past few weeks and didn't write.

And you still think my story is still not boring!

It makes me going, ya know. ;)

We don't have internet still, I mean, it goes on and off and on and off.

Damn you smartbro. GIVE US SOME INTERNET CONNECTION.

But on the bright side, it makes me write more.

I don't know if you're reading this, but anyways, I like to ramble after writing drama. Haha. You can PM me if you want to chat with me. I'd love to talk to you guys and hear some ideas and comments on Fame. ;)

The story is going waaaaaaaay out of Love Celeb's real plot. But I like it, it's beginning to become original.

PS.

I have nothing against Hello Kitty and smartbro (except for our lack of connection.) I love Hello Kitty! She's so adorable.

God, I'm rambling too much. I think you guys are annoyed now. -___-; It's okay, you're allowed to skip this anyways. Haha. Thanks to those who're reading this, I bet you have nothing else to do that's why. ;) Haha.

I LOOOOOVE YOU GUYS.


End file.
